


RE:Ignite

by BrokenGlass201



Series: RE:Birth [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Longish story, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-War, Trust, Worldbuilding, building relationships, reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenGlass201/pseuds/BrokenGlass201
Summary: *Edited old lame summaryInfernos's life was simple, he was forged to protect others. But after a chance meeting with a little oddball that should never have happened, he now finds himself in a player a lifelong game of hide-and-seek to keep Firestar and her secrets safe. A task not made easy when a figure from her past is obsessed with exposing them. The only question Inferno has is: ‘What can I do to protect those I care about?’.
Relationships: Firestar/Inferno
Series: RE:Birth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437325
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it turns out I have no idea who to order things chronologically but as a heads up this takes place long ago on cybertron before the war starts.  
> You can skip this story if history/past events offend you.  
> *I haven't really done romance, not am I good at it, but it's also not the main focus of the story if you can believe it.  
> The story does progress to slightly more mature themes but nothing lewd if you're worried about that.

_‘For those of you planning a trip to Kaon this Lunar-Cycle please remember the main highway road is still closed for repairs from the bombing attack by the Militant Monoform Movement, more commonly known as the Triple M. Rescuers forces are still working to shift the rubble in search of any more survivors of which three more were found this afternoon. This makes for a total of 24 survivors and over 100 Cybertronians killed and possibly many more unaccounted for. If you have any information pertaining to this event please contact your local police station or if you are trying to get in contact with a friend of loved one, please check the list at the Polyhex Rescue Forces centre which is updated every morning.’_

Inferno turned of the television. He’d been working at said highway all day today, yesterday, the day before and after helping move the debris and search for survivors. He didn’t want to hear about it anymore. It wasn’t that he didn’t care. He cared very much. But he needed a break before his concern exploded.

He didn’t mind rescue work in fact he took great pride in his job. As his mentor had told him once, he was forged to help others, and he believed it. He glanced out his window and watched passers-by rush to wherever it was they were headed to and spotted a pair walking hand in hand towards park district, their lives seemingly unaffected by the disaster on the highway. If all went well, Rescue work should be done in about two or three more days, after which the construction team can start surveying how to reconstruct the road. Soon, if all went well, he’d ask Firestar out.

The big red fire truck had been more than fond of his fellow rescue worker for a long time now and friends for even longer. It was an odd situation, they’d known each other for countless stellar-cycles now but he still knew very little about her. She seldom spoke about herself keeping their small talk very general but regardless they got along very well, and he considered her to be one of his closest friends. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious, but if she wasn’t comfortable talking about herself, he wouldn’t push her. But that didn’t mean he never asked, he did, only she didn’t always give him an answer.

It was only recently did he realise his feeling for her were more than platonic. It worried him immensely when he did, the last thing he wanted was to put their friendship at risk. But the longer he kept quiet about it, the more wrong it felt to keep it a secret. If he kept dragging it out, then when and if he did finally tell her, she may think that he only stuck by her because he was rather head over tires for her rather than out of friendship.

He had on countless occasions he contemplated how to ask her out, not on a date, not exactly, but a friendly outing where maybe he’d be able to express how he felt about her and get to know each other a bit better. Or did that classify as a date? He really didn’t know. This was far outside his forte.

Previously he’d tried to express his feelings only to succeeded in fumbling on his words and usually ended up aborting his personal mission I favour of a hasty retreat. How was it he was able to boldly run into flaming buildings but was unable to tell someone he liked them? Even worse when that someone was someone was a friend he admired?

What made it even worse was how transparent his feelings were to his friends and colleagues. Thankfully his superior Flashpoint didn’t have a problem with relationships amongst workers. In fact, she seems to enjoy watching Inferno struggle with his personal quest but assured him that Firestar was oblivious much to his relief and dismay.

Closing the window and moving to his berth to recharge for the night and Inferno went over his plan once again. He’d ask her after they finished their work at the highway. It wouldn’t be right to distract her with such a request while they were on a job. What was he going to ask?... What _was_ he going to ask exactly? He hadn’t really gotten this far ahead in his plan. He sat crossing his legs on his berth with his arms folded in thought.

‘S’cuse me Firestar I was wondering if you like to go with me to a place after work.’

No that wouldn’t work.

‘Hey Firestar, what would you say about joining me to drive around to the Astral lagoons? Flashpoint said they look amazing at nigh time cuz of the stars and stuff.’

Kinda lame.

With a displeased hum he lay down on the berth. He’d figure out what to say later, he a couple days to figure that out. Maybe Buckshot could give a few pointers? he’s been on many dates, surely, he’d have some useful advice? With that decision made, Inferno offlined his optics and drifted into recharge.

******

‘So lemme get this straight. After a bajillion cycles. You are finally gonna ask her out. But even after a bajillion cycles you still haven’t a clue on what you’re going to say?’

Inferno immediately regretted asking Buckshot. Now he remembered why they seldom spoke.

‘That’s why I’m asking you. And no it hasn’t been a bajillion cycles.’

‘Sure whatever. Well…’ began the smaller green fire truck in mock thoughtfulness. ‘You should play it smooth. Suss out if she’s free first. Firestar is the queen of getting out of social events, always has some excuse or other. So try find out if she has anything planned and if not then she’s got no excuse to say no.’

Inferno frowned. ‘That’s bit of an aft thing to do. I don’t want to force her into something she doesn’t want to do.’ He paused and shook his head ‘No wonder you never get a second date.’

‘Hey just saying she’s a slippery one. If she was that easy, I’d have asked her out by now. But she really isn’t my type. Sure, she’s nice and got a good head on her shoulders but not much of a looker. She’s really not much of a looker.’

Inferno’s frown evolved into a glare ‘I think you should stop talking.’ He snapped storming off to work on any other area where Buckshot wasn’t.

******

‘I’d like to thank all of you for your hard work on the highway. Because of your hard work many cybertronians were saved and construction can commence on the road that connects our city to Kaon. The evidence that you found relating to the attack has also greatly helped the police narrow down their searches. I believe the culprit will soon be caught and they will never get another chance to harm others.’

Inferno and his colleagues raised their cubes of energon in a toast to Flashpoints speech of thanks. Then held a moment of silence for those who had lost their lives in the explosion. Flashpoint always gave a small speech and gave out a round of energon after a big job. Where she got the extra energon while it was so gingerly rationed no one had a clue, nor did they ask. As his colleagues started to make pleasantries with each other and catching up on the latest gossip. A small crowd formed around Buckshot who was discreetly taking bets on whether Inferno would be able to ask Firestar this time. So far it seemed his fellow rescuers had a lot of confidence in him, not that he knew of course.

Inferno slowly made his way over to Firestar who was standing idly watching her co-workers socialise looking a little lost in though. She saw him walk over and waved optics brightening.

‘Hey! Glad this jobs over.’ She said giving a nod in greeting.

Inferno nodded in agreement. ‘Yeah. I love rescue work, but not when others get harmed.’

The red and orange truck agreed then nudged him to glance at some of their co-workers who had decided to try stack as many empty energon cubes on Pyro’s head. A popular party game.

‘I think they’re gonna hit 10 cubes before it falls.’ Declared Firestar

‘hmm I think 7 or less.’

’10 shanix?’

‘Deal.’

They watched as Firebot, who was precariously balanced on Hauler’s shoulders, reached out to stack another empty cube. Inferno glanced down, his spark pulsing in his chest. It was now or never.

_Just do it Inferno._

‘By the way, now that the highway work is finished, I was wondering if you and I could…do an activity together?’

_Amazing Inferno A+_

He didn’t dare look her in the optics and hastily added in a quiet voice ‘At a place for some time later?’

He clenched his teeth and grimaced internally and a little externally his pathetic attempt to make a smooth recovery. Why couldn’t he just be casual? Why oh why couldn’t he have been causal about it?

He existed in limbo, the time he waited for her answer extended beyond reality. In his stupefied state of self-cringe, he had lost all sense of time. Time did not exist anymore, and whatever anyone would say about that instant, that what he said wasn’t that terrible, that moment was the longest moment in history.

Firestar’s soft giggle pulled from the pits of space and time. ‘You mean like a date?’

Inferno fumbled searching for words ‘Something like that? I was hoping we could just hang out more?’ To say he was embarrassed was an understatement, his spark felt like it would explode, but he finally mustered the courage to look her in the face. A wide grin stretched across her face ‘Sounds fun.’ She began with a low chuckle which quickly faded as her expression changed to a look of thoughtfulness and concern ‘But…But I don’t know… I mean I don’t like leaving my brother by himself for long and…’

Inferno felt his spark deflate, it was going to be a no it seemed. But what made her change her mind? ‘Oh…sorry I-‘

He stopped there not knowing what to say. He only vaguely remembered that Firestar has a brother but knew nothing else about him and was not quite sure how he fit into the picture. He felt a hand slide into his giving it a comforting squeeze.

‘You know what.’ She began slowly ‘Why not? Where do you have in mind for our _activity_?’

The spontaneous fluctuation of emotions was making him feel as if he’d been run over three times over, put back together and run over again. Confused? Yes. Happy? Yes. But mostly confused.

‘You know what…’ He began in a small voice ‘I didn’t plan this far ahead.’

Firestar snorted back a chuckle, but it was too much, and it erupted into a soft laughter. Wrapping her arm around her friends arm she gave it a hug. ‘Ok how about the day after tomorrow at the Luminous pools? I’ve always wanted to explore it’s caves.’

‘Sounds good!’ Agreed Inferno trying to still his excited spark.

‘Ok then, see you then. And by the way. You owe me 10 shanix.’

******

There was no shift for either Firestar or Inferno that day. Flashpoint seemed to have gotten wind of Inferno’s plans and cleared the next three days for the two in advance before Inferno had even asked Firestar herself. As a result, the two of them were now standing in front of the entrance of the cavern leading to the Luminous pools deep within.

Initially Inferno had been a jumble of nerves, but Firestar’s calm and casual attitude help him relax. He really shouldn’t have been so nervous, right now they were just two friends going to explore a cave.

The inside of the cavern had numerous skinny glowing waterways that lead deep into the dark, dimly lighting up its surroundings with its natural bioluminescence. Not that the need for a light source was an issue for the two rescuers, if they needed light, they had their headlights and if those failed, they could switch to night vision which may not have been pretty to look through seeing unless you enjoyed seeing everything in a green-blue hue.

Upon entering Inferno instinctively turned on his headlights. Firestar gave a surprised sound ‘Oh no. Turn those off. It’ll be more fun only using the pools!’

‘Sure thing.’ He turned them off. His nerves having completely disappeared by this point. It was just like when they spoke to each other normally so there was nothing to be nervous about. He watched her inspect a tiny path of glowing blue liquid. Her fascination amused him, but he was mostly surprised by the fact she’s never been to the Luminous pools before.

‘So how come you’ve never come out here before?’ 

‘No time. Aside from rescue work I also do courier jobs off shift. There isn’t much time for leisure, plus I can’t leave my brother alone for too long.’ 

Again, the mysterious brother. Who was this unseen mech who’s existence seemed to weigh so heavily on Firestar’s mind? Inferno needed to know ‘Alone?’

‘Yeah He doesn’t leave the house much if at all.’

Inferno immediately jumped to the worst conclusion ‘So he stays at home and forces you to ern the energon?’

Firestar looked up in alarm at the harshness of Inferno’s tone but recognised the concern and shook her hands frantically in protest ‘No no. If anything, It’s me. * **I** * don’t let him leave the apartment by himself let alone work!’

Their date/activity conversation topic was heading quite far from safe date/activity topics. But it didn’t matter now. What little information had been spilt to him had him concerned. Was she ok? Energon prices had increased lately. Was she struggling? Was her brother a criminal that she was covering? Why didn’t she let him leave?

‘He gets sick a lot...’ She blurted out abruptly almost as if she could see the questions whirling around Inferno’s helm ‘…So it’s better he doesn’t get out much.’

Well that answered some things, but he still had more questions. But as much as he wanted to ask her more, it was obvious she was uncomfortable ‘Firestar, it’s ok. You don’t need to tell me anything else. I just…I just need to know that you’re safe and doing alright ok?’

She looked up at him with grateful blue optics. ‘I’m ok.’

He smiled at her reassuringly ‘Alright then. Anyway, let’s get on to the pools. I guarantee they’re much more impressive then these skinny little slivers.’

‘Lead the way.’ Said Firestar gesturing further into the cavern.

They walked in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence as Inferno expected it to be after their conversation but a comfortable one. Every now and then Firestar would stop by a stream of glowing blue to inspect it or point out a funny looking stalactite formation. Finally, they reached the deepest cavern. Numerous pools of blue liquid glowed casting a cerulean hue on everything it’s light touched. It was a scene Inferno had seen before numerous times, but he knew for Firestar it was a whole new experience. She stood in awe admiring the cavern then tentatively crouched by one of the larger pools. Inferno knelt down next to her and looked at her questioningly.

‘How does it glow?’ She asked still staring at the pool.

‘Hmm…I think…’ began Inferno as he tried to dig up old memories that may contain the answer ‘It’s sorta like a very weak energon?’

‘But energon is pink.’ Stated the truck flatly

‘I know I know. From what I can remember the liquid in the Luminous pools are a unique leachate that, put simply, is kinda like a really weak, heavily diluted energon with a couple other things mixed in there that makes it blue. You can touch it if you want?’ He offered

Firestar frowned at the pool and cautiously dipped in a finger. As a rescuer it was instinct to not touch unknown substances, but she trusted Inferno’s judgment. She brought the now coated blue digit up to inspect it further.

‘Curious.’ She whispered peering at the glowing substance on her finger.

‘Pretty isn’t it? Despite it having some energon in it, it’s too dilute to live off unless you drink gallons of the stuff. But then you’d also be consuming the other stuff inside and it’d build up and probably give you a nasty ache in the tank.’

She let out a low chuckle ‘Good thing I don’t drink things when I don’t know what’s in them.’

‘I think some local oil houses keep some of this on stock, but they heavily filter out the nasties. Never had it myself but I hear it’s darn expensive.’

‘You sure know a lot about this.’ Remarked Firestar as she flicked her fingers of the liquid.

‘Well it’s kinda one of those local things you learn growing up. You were forged in Pretex right? I don’t think they have anything similar there.’

She shook her head in agreement ‘Yeah, and as I said earlier. I don’t get out much outside work.’ Inferno didn’t fail to notice the frustrated regret in her tone.

‘Ya know when I first met you, I could have sworn you were Polyhexan through and through. Never would have crossed my mind you were from Pretex.’

‘Oh how so?’ quizzed Firestar sitting herself down crossed legged and patting the ground next to her for Inferno to follow suite.

‘Err…well don’t take it the wrong way but most mechs I’ve met from Pretex act like they have a stick up their aft, if you’d pardon my language.’

She let out a snort that was followed by a burst of laughter. ‘You’re not wrong!’

‘Can I ask why you came here?’ asked Inferno his curiousness getting the better of him.

‘Sure’ she replied after her laughter subsided. ‘Well… what to say about Pretex? Pretex was…is…It’s quite a strict city… even before Zeta came to power, they had a strong functionist mindset…I… disagreed with a lot of their rules and it’s not a kind place to those who are not ‘useful’ per say. It wasn’t so bad for me but it made my brothers life difficult. So I left with my brother as soon as we had enough…’ her voice trailed off as she suddenly looked around a little agitatedly.

Inferno moved cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder ‘You ok?’ he asked softly.

She nodded ‘Sorry. Just complaining about this sort of stuff is a crime in Pretex. Also, I think my brother’s paranoia had rubbed off on me a bit.’ She finished with a half-hearted laugh.

‘No, no I understand. I’ve heard of what it’s like there. But no need to worry, no one’s listening in on us here.’ He laughed trying to keep things light.

Curiosity however was not satisfied Inferno decided to press for more questions. ‘I take it that you and your brother aren’t twins since don’t seem to share similar alt modes. So I’m guessing that you two are Split-spark siblings?’

‘Strong and smart!’ she teased ‘And before you ask, I’m the older one.’

Inferno grinned ‘Of course you are. But siblings…they’re kinda a rarity for us Cybertronians. I think you’re the first mech I’ve met that has one.’

‘Well it is interesting that’s for sure. It’s kinda hard to explain but there’s a natural attachment that comes with them, a natural care for each other, which can be a good and bad thing sometimes. Some have a stronger connection than others. Some have a connection so strong they can feel what the other feels, you can feel their pain, everything! I think that kind of bond is called ‘branched spark’ but I’m not fully certain what classifies as that.’ She paused and with a slightly guilty expression admitted ‘I love my brother but…I’m…grateful that I do not have such a connection, a branched spark I mean.’

She huffed a bitter vent.

‘Actually, our bond is so weak I didn’t even know he existed decades after he was forged.’

A frown appeared on the fire trucks face ‘I thought they usually kept siblings close together?’

‘Usually is the word. Lets just leave it as it’s part of the reason we needed to get out of Pretex.’

Inferno decided to take the hint and leave it as that.

They sat together with Firestar hanging her legs over the edge of the pool kicking the glowing blue gently. She lifted a leg out and gave her foot a wiggle watching the blue drip off obviously amused by the substance. She then scotched closer to the fire truck and rested her head on his arm. Inferno stiffened slightly as the touch but immediately relaxed. Or at least his frame did. His spark on the other hand started to drum wildly in his chest.

She curled an arm around his and sighed. ‘This is nice… Just talking… Not doing anything…Inferno. Thank you for asking me… to go out with you.’

If his spark could beat any faster with joy it did.

‘I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. And well, Firestar. I really like you. A lot. I know we haven’t spent much time outside of work together, but I’d like to, ya know continue, seeing your outside of work, like this.’

He decided to end it there before the stupid from his happiness high rose too much.

She smiled up at him ‘I’d like that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inferno really took a page out of Sokka's book didn't he?  
> Also it should be pretty obvious who Firestar's brother is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple chance meeting will introduce Inferno to the 2nd of the 2 most important bots in his life.

_‘One week ago, outside Iacon’s Citadel, two cybertronians caught vandalising the great building with their own energon. Local enforcers were quick to arrive on the scene but not before the vandals had written the words “We are not Defective” on the steps. Enforcers tried to their best to peacefully detain the two but upon approach the pair self-destructed, injuring one enforcer while doing so. The incident has since sparked an uproar on the treatment of those classed as Defective and the Defective ruling itself. A bill that was created near the start of Zeta Prime ascension. Who has agreed to address this issue here with us today.’_

_‘Thank You Aston. My fellow cybertronians. Once again, the defectives have managed to prove they are only capable of violent solutions. As written in the sacred texts of Primus. The defective are those forged without the blessed light of Primus, tainted by the corruption of Unicron. The Defective ruling is an act mercy we provide for them. Those who rebel are those weak to the whispers of Unicron and are a threat not only themselves but to society as a whole.‘_

A shaking black hand grasped the remote and turned off the television, dropping the remote immediately after as if it had let out an electric shock. The hands then wrapped themselves around the trembling figures shoulder. The sound of muffled sobs filled the lonely room. The very lonely room.

*

*

*

*

‘Ok so when I arrived at his place with this huge package. I knocked on the door and this confused flier comes out. I say the usual delivery line and he’s obviously confused. “I didn’t order anything?” He says, and I say, “the delivery forum has your name and address.” So I just move the box closer to the door and my crazy client just bursts from the box! The poor flier gets such a shock he just transforms and shoots off into the sky!’

Firestar burst into a fit of hysterical laughter with Inferno following suit.

‘Of all the crazy things to send. HE SENT HIMSELF?’ wheezed Inferno through a fit of laughter.

‘It was a surprise that went horribly wrongs!’ cried Firestar hitting the table with great vigour.

The pair’s laughter subsided only for them erupt into hysterics once more. They’d been meeting up after work and off shift for almost 2 lunar-cycles. While she was still very coy about certain subjects, Firestar had opened up considerably. When Inferno really thought about it, the only topic she was reluctant to give anymore information about was in regard to her brother. He still didn’t even know his name.

As their chuckling subsided Firestar downed the rest of her energon. ‘Gotta go, got another delivery lined up.’

Inferno caught her had as she stood up. Looking her in the optics with a mixture of seriousness and concern ‘You know if you ever need any help you just need to ask.’

She smiled, confidence burning in her optics. She squeezed his hand. ‘I know.’ She said in a low tone then leaned forwards to gently press her lips on the side of his face for a light kiss. ‘You’re terribly sweet, but I can manage.’

He bumped his forehead against hers. ‘I know. Just don’t overdo it.’

With a smile and a wave, she was off. Inferno sipped his cube of energon slowly, uncaring of the silly grin plastered on his face. The past two lunar-cycles were possibly some of the happiest moments of his life.

******

Inferno spent the rest of the day at the training arena at the rescue station. He wasn’t on duty that day, but he didn’t have anything better to do. Beside it never hurt to keep up with practice and sitting still never sat well with him anyway. As he packed the equipment, he’d been using he wondered if Firestar had finished her deliveries for the day. He thought about sending her a comm to see if she was and wanted to meet up for a short drive around the plains but decided against it. Private time was important.

A voice behind him chuckled ‘Thinking about her again?’

Inferno spun around to see Flashpoint standing by the door. He looked down in embarrassment.

‘Am I that obvious?’

‘Painfully so. You make a specific face you make when you think about her. Primus! The two of you just make goo-goo eyes at each other all day now.’

‘Sorry ma’am.’

The rescue leader held up a hand ‘Nothing to be sorry about. It’s not hindering your work.’

‘Ahh. Thank you, ma’am.’ He responded meekly not quite sure how to respond. ‘Do I really have such an expression thought?’

Flashpoint grinned, her visor glinting mischievously ‘No. that was just a good guess.’ She teased. Her grin then dissolved as she switched to business mode ‘Firestar just called in actually. Said she couldn’t come in tomorrow. Some personal problems it seems, she sounded just a little frantic too and she’s not one that’s prone to panic. Everything alright in paradise?’

This was not the sort of conversation the red fire truck had expected, and as far as he knew he knew nothing… actually. Firestar never mentioned nor hinted at any problems.

‘I… she hasn’t said anything.’ He confessed with a frown which was formed mostly out of concern.

‘I see…’ pondered Flashpoint ‘I’ll keep you posted if it turns out to be anything you need to know. I’ll expect you’d do the same. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t worry about that girl.’

‘Of course ma’am’

His boss gave a nod of acknowledgement ‘Have a good evening Inferno. I’ll see you in the morning.’ She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Turned and walked out the door.

******

Living quite a way from the station usually ment Inferno would drive to and from his home. Today however he decided to walk instead. He needed time to think about what Flashpoint had told him. Was Firestar alright? Why didn’t she tell him if she was in trouble? Was it even any of his business? What were the do’s and don’ts of these relationships? He couldn’t ask his mentor, rest her spark. She’d died rather heroically many Stella-cycles ago trying to prevent an explosion in a now decommissioned energon mine. Needless to say, she did not succeed. He sighed these kinds of relationships were still uncharted waters for him and to say he was struggling to navigate them was rather an understatement. He was after all not a boat.

He took in the sights of Polyhex hoping the familiarity would bring some calm. Polyhex was one of Cybertrons larger cities, nowhere near as large as Iacon by a long shot. Nothing was as close to the size of Iacon. Instead, Polyhex was known for its satellites, communication array, Cube and its gladiatorial rings in the lower parts of the city. Inferno himself had never watched a fight but he did enjoy the odd game of Cube although, admittedly it took him a while to understand it. Maybe he should ask Firestar is she’d like to go sometime?

Turning a corner Inferno’s caught sight of the familiar forms of a black and white troublemaking duo; Runamuck and Runabout skulking in an alleyway. Inferno had to deal with the two in the past. Specifically had to deal with the fire they started in the junkyard- amongst other things. In short, Inferno had little love for the pair. He turned to cross the street to avoid the two completely while their attention seemed to be drawn elsewhere. But then Inferno noticed **what** held their gaze and couldn’t ignore them anymore.

A small red and white form was huddled backed up against the side of the building with the two vandals looming over. A scowl grew on Infernos face as he marched towards them, the pair were no doubt harassing some poor spark again. As he drew close, he identified the red and white form to be a small mech- as suspected. What he didn’t expect were the blue sparks that crackled over the small one’s horns, black hands gripping his black helm tightly. Just as Inferno reached the three mechs, Runamuck let out a hard kick to the huddled figure and that was all it took for the fire inside Inferno to erupt.

‘NOW YOU STOP THAT YOU SLAGGERS!’ shouted the fire truck grabbing the delinquents with each hand and shoving them to the side. They stumbled with Runabout tripping and falling on his face. His partner in crime however managed to regain his balance.

‘Hey what gives?’ Runamuck’s voice was laced with anger. He held no remorse.

‘What gives is you’re terrorising innocent mechs.’ Spat Inferno kneeling down in front of their shaking victim.

‘Oh, come on! That thing’s glitched anyway! Should’ve been disposed of ages ago!’ complained Runabout picking himself of the ground.

‘Yeah! Bet he’s one of those glitch runaways!’ added the other.

Inferno put out a hand to the trembling form who had now dropped his head to his tucked knees mumbling incoherently. Glitched. Inferno was familiar with the term. He was also familiar with what that ment. And what it’d mean if he helped one. Right now however, the mech before him just looked scared. Scared like a mech that had been trapped in rubble for hours. Scared like a mech trapped under a fallen beam in a fire. In a split-second decision, Inferno gathered the mech in his arms holding him close.

‘He’s not glitched. I know him. He’s a friend.’

A lie.

‘He’s just been sick lately and probably forgot to take his meds.’

He had no idea who this mech was.

Runabout narrowed his optics at Inferno. Inferno glared back. His spark drumming with rage. How could someone treat another this way? ‘Count yourself lucky I don’t have time to deal with you.’ He growled backing away slowly while adjusting his hold on the red and white mech so that his arms would be giving the most coverage to hide him from onlookers.

Once again, he’d acted without thinking things through. But did you really have to think about helping others?

Once Inferno was back out on the street his mind raced with questions. What should he do with the mech? If he brought him to a clinic and he did turn out to be glitched Inferno would be basically signing a death warrant. Spawn of Unicron or not it didn’t sit well with him. His mentor, rest her spark, taught him better than that. He looked down at the helpless curled bundle in his arms. The mechs arms folded tightly against his chest, black hands still holding his sparking helm as he mumbled incoherent sobs. There was no way this little thing could be an agent of chaos. But what to do with him? Now that he’d gotten involved, he had the responsibility to see things though.

Inferno shuffled on his feet. ‘Hey.’ He began trying to get the mechs attention ‘Can you tell me where you live?’

He was answered with more sobs.

Inferno glanced behind him and noticed the troublemakers had stalked him out of the alley, obviously waiting to see if he was lying about knowing unknown mech. Inferno shot a scowl in their direction to let them know he was aware of their presence, and the two dashed back into the ally. 

The only place Inferno could think of that wouldn’t put the red and white mech at risk was his own apartment which wasn’t too far away. Runamuck and Runabout had decided shortly after dashing back into the ally that tailing the red mech wasn’t worth the trouble and headed off to terrorise others elsewhere. By the time Inferno had reached his apartment, the red and white mech in his arms had quickly overheated and shorted unrestfully offline, fans whirring loudly and frame running far too hot.

His’s apartment was a modest one, not having a spare berth room, he deposited the smaller mech on his own, then went into the main area to get a cooling pack from a cupboard. Right now, his plan was to simply wait until the mech wakes. He’d decide what to do then.

Returning to his room, he placed the pack over the others too hot helm and lowered the rooms thermostat slightly and pulled up a chair while grabbing a datapad from his desk. Overheating usually didn’t result in any serious consequences but Inferno wasn’t taking that chance. If the unknown mech started to show any warning signs of heat related damage Inferno would risk a doctor. He'd seen what could happen in extreme circumstances. He scrolled through the days news articles looking up every so often to check on the mech. Inferno wasn’t particularly religious, and thus took Zeta’s claims of the defective being spawns of Unicron with a rather large pinch of sodium. Still from what he’d seen from the news, the Defective were unpredictable at least and absolutely crazy and unreasonable at most. Inferno himself had experience with dealing all sorts of irrational and/or hysterical mechs, it came with the job, but they could be calmed. Could a defective be calmed the same way? Or was this scenario simply a poor mech having a very bad day? He hoped it was the case. Inferno put down the datapad and sighed, tank rumbling as he did so. He got up and walked out to the main room to get a cube of energon. He paused at the dispenser and decided to get another for when the mech finally wakes up.

As it turns out, that would be very soon. As soon as Inferno opened the door the frantic sound of scrambling made itself present and Inferno saw the smaller red and white mech back himself into the farthest corner of the berth up against the wall.

‘Woah there. It’s ok. You’re safe.’ Inferno held his hands up, still holding the two cubes of energon in each. He could hear the mechs fans kicking into overdrive and watched his terrified eyes dart from him, to the energon, to the door and back to himself again and repeat. Inferno gave a low steady exvent and stepped to the side leaving the door wide open. He slowly blinked his optics leaving them closed for longer than a typical blink.

‘Shhh now your safe.’ Repeated Inferno still holding his hand up. ‘My name is Inferno. Work in the Polyhex Rescue division. You weren’t looking too great, so I brought you to my place. Are you alright? What’s your name?’

The panic in the mech had subsided by a fraction. He was no longer shaking, but rather frozen as if keeping still would render him invisible. The mech reminded Inferno of a cornered petro-rabbit. He took deep slow vents stood waiting patiently for a response. After about 5 minutes of silence Inferno decided he’d make the next move. ‘I think I’ll just leave this here.’ He said placing one of the cubes on the corner of the berth and backing out towards the door. He watched the red and white mech recoil further away from the cube as if it was some sort of toxic waste. ‘It’s alright it’s safe.’ Said Inferno and chugged his own cube ‘See?’ The Mech looked at him, his empty cube and the full one on the berth then back to inferno again. A shaky hand gingerly picked up the cube and inspected it.

Inferno allowed a small smile to form across his face. ‘Sounds like your systems are still running a bit high I’mma just fetch another cooling pack ‘kay? I’ll be right back.’

He backed out of the slowly room, the smaller mech attention was split between with Inferno himself and the cube of energon in his less shaky hands. Obviously struggling to choose which to focus on. Inferno did his best to keep up a reassuring smile. When he reached the door her turned.

‘Thank you?’ murmured the mech only just loud enough for Inferno to hear over the whirring fans.

Inferno decided to say nothing and closed the door behind him.

 _‘Some back up may be needed.’_ He decided, dropping his smile as soon as he’d turned around.

The only bots that came to mind that he felt could be trusted to help without causing much fuss were Flashpoint and Firestar. Not up to getting his boss involved, he opted to send a Comm to Firestar instead. Hopefully whatever her emergency was wasn’t too urgent.

: Could you give me a call later when you’re free?:

Hopefully she’d see it soon.

He grabbed another cooling pack and made his way back to his room. Upon which he was pleased to find the mech had drunk the energon cube which was now placed back on the far edge of the berth. The mech himself was still backed against the far corner of the berth. He seemed much calmer but still watched Inferno with wide optics, frame trembling slightly.

Inferno picked up the empty cube and tucked in away in his subspace. He was tempted to leave the cooling pack were the cube had just previously stood but was felt it unwise to leave the smaller mech to fret over it. What if he didn’t know how to use it?

‘All right, this is gonna help with all that excess heat. I’mma just put this on your helm there. Is that ok?’

The red and white mech shook his head with a fair bit of enthusiasm.

Inferno sighed internally. Of course if wouldn’t be that easy.

‘I won’t hurt you, I want to help.’ He coaxed only to be responded with another shake. Time to try a different approach.

‘Would it be better if you put it on yourself?’ he asked gently. The mech considered this for a moment then slowly extended a hand towards the fire truck. Inferno handed the pack over, careful not to directly touch the mechs hand directly. Physical contact was a no no right now.

Once in his hands the mech inspected it closely, not caring to be subtle about it. Inferno decided to give the mech the benefit of the doubt and trust him to apply it and softly tread out the door.

No sooner as he exited his commlink pinged a message from Firestar.

: Kinda busy right now. Is it quick? :

Her message was short, blunt and laced with a controlled franticness.

: Depends. Do you know anyone that’s small, red, white, kinda boxy, doesn’t like strangers, really jittery and with an expression of a frightened petro-rabbit ? :

Silence.

.

.

.

: Where is he?!:

: At my place. Wait how did you know it was a he-:

: I’ll be there in 10 atro-minutes.:

Inferno blinked his optics as he processed what she’d just said. The it hit him. She’s coming _here_. He looked around, his place wasn’t untidy but he barely had people over. His apartment wasn’t exactly build for guests. He barely had any time to tidy things away once another realisation hit him. She possibly knows who the mystery mech is. Expanding that train of thought Firestars panicky tone a possibility arose.

Her Brother.

Oh

No sooner had he comprehended the thought, there was a knock at his door. It hadn’t even been 10 Astro-minutes.

He hurried to open the door and Firestar practically fell through once he opened it. Inferno held out a hand to help her off the floor which she took and looked at him with wide worried optics.

‘Where is he? Where is Red Alert?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our main cast has assembled! Now things can get moving!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter. For some reason I struggled with this bit.  
> Stay safe everyone!

_Case Number: MF-C05-S35_

_Reporting Officer: Octane_

_Incident Type: GH-E_

_Brief: Defective at site A [1] escaped confinement with suspected outside help. Defective_ _fled scene south Pretex with accomplice. (See attached report A)_

_Suspect Data: see Items P1 and P2_

_Current status: Ongoing_

_Priority: Medium_

_\-----_

_‘Staring at it isn’t gonna magic new info ya know.’_

_Axor ignored the sneer his colleague gave him. He continued to frown at the screen. Willing an epiphany into existence. This was the only case he’d ever failed. Well technically it was still ongoing but he’d never had a case open this long and thus by his standards he’d failed. He would however bring them in. That was a promise. Behind him an incoming transmission pinged and his colleague walked over to answer it. Axor listened to the one-sided conversation without really hearing it, lost in his own thoughts._

_‘Hey Axor, you’re never going to believe this. But You just got a possible lead on your case.’_

***

Firestar hardly registered Inferno pushing right past him, her head shifted from left to right, optics darting around the room. _‘Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?’_ Those were the words that consumed her thoughts. She felt like her spark was going to explode in a mixture of panic and hope.

‘He’s in the berth-room?’ was the nervous response of the red rescuer.

No sooner than as he said it, Firestar was dashing to the door and was swallowed up by the room with Inferno cautiously tailing behind.

‘RED?’ She cried as soon as she was in the room. She didn’t need to wait for a response. A quick scan of the room and she saw, sitting cross legged on the berth gaping at her with wide optics, her brother; Red Alert. ‘Firestar?’ He asked in a small voice. The relief nearly killed her. She scrambled over in no time at all and threw her arms around him in a crushing embrace nearly toppling them both over. Behind her, Inferno lurked in the doorway as she sobbed quietly.

‘Where did you go? I was so worried when I found you gone!’ She clutched to the trembling form that was her brother. Why _had_ he gone off? He knew he wasn’t supposed to! She couldn’t understand it. He knew of the dangers and what could happen if he was found by some unkind stranger. She wanted to say all these things but knew that would do more harm than good. There was no point in further upsetting either of them.

Her brother didn’t say anything, rather remained a small lump of scared and sad, curled up in her arms. ‘Red? Where did you go?’ she prompted.

“I…I don’t know.’ Was a whispered reply.

She tried again with a slightly edited question. ‘Why did you go?’

She touched his face lightly noticing his weary optics darting behind her to the door. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Inferno hovering in the doorway. He caught her optics and gave an understanding nod and slid out of the room closing the door.

Primus she loved him.

The two sat in the quiet for a brief endless eternity until Red Alert spoke up.

‘You were gone more and more.’

His small voice snapped her attention back to him. ‘What?’

‘You’d be away. Even on your off days. When I asked where you were you wouldn’t tell me.’ The truth spilt from his lips. ‘I thought-I-I thought.’ His voice hitched sharply as he vented quickly in a budding panic. ‘I thought you didn’t want me anymore. That one day you wouldn’t come home. I wanted-I wanted to be useful. But I don’t.’ He choked on his words. ‘I don’t know how. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.’

She felt her spark break. She clutched him tighter frightened if she let go he’d disappear again. ‘No. I’m sorry. I should have told you. I should have…’ Her voice trailed off. She couldn’t be angry with him. It wasn’t his fault.

The two shared a quiet moment. Red Alert calming quite down in her steady embrace and Firestar herself gathering her thoughts for what they’d do next. But first things first.

‘Inferno.’ She whispered in a low voice.

Her bother looked up at her puzzled and questioning.

‘The red mech that brought you here. His name is Inferno.’

Red Alert gazed at the door as if he could see through the walls and the mech in question in the other room.

‘I think. I know that name?’ It was more of a question than a statement and Firestar patted his helm encouragingly. ‘Probably. We work at the same station I may have mentioned him, or you may have seen him on the news, they sometimes interview us.’

Red Alert nodded, usually he was much snappier with putting two and two together or remembering things in general. Firestar hopped he was just tired and hadn’t blown a fuse or something she couldn't fix herself.

‘He’s also the one…’ Her voice trailed off as she bit her lip. Might as well get it over with.

‘He’s also the one I’ve been seeing outside work.’

‘…’

‘Wouldn’t you see lots of people outside work?’

The extended pregnant pause prior his innocent question was proof enough that what she’d said didn’t sink in.

‘No Red what I mean is that we spend time outside work together, we go places, we do things, we’re kind of _together_ together.’

‘You mean…like friends? Is that safe?’

Firestar kicked herself internally for not teaching him more about social relationships. She kicked herself for not teaching him many things he should know by now. She kicked herself for shutting him up away from anyone like he was some sort of abomination. For treating him just like them. She kicked herself for not doing better.

‘Yeah. We’re kind of like friends. It’s very safe.’

‘How can you be sure?’

‘Did he hurt you in any way while I wasn’t here?’

A pause as Red Alert recalled the muddled memories during his panic.

‘No.’

She smiled gently as she drew him away from her. ‘Then it’s ok.’ She paused, glancing towards the door then back at her brother. ‘I’m… going to need to explain some things to him. Inferno I mean. Will you be ok here for a bit? I’ll just be right outside.’

He nodded, optics a little dimmer. Emotionally and physically drained from the days rather unpleasant escapade.

‘Try to get some rest maybe?’ She offered patting him helm affectionately. As she turned to leave her arms was weakly yanked back.

‘Will you come back?’

If Firestar’s spark wasn’t broken enough already it was in pieces now.

‘I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Red Alert is quite young here. In human terms, if you can even translate it as such, he'd be a kid around school age.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition dump time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer but I felt it was getting too long info dumpy. Hmm may have to update tags.  
> Also a bit of a ‘we share the same toy mould’ joke at the end.

_All Hot Spots that have been recorded have been located on the planet Cybertron or it’s moons. The Hot Spots themselves are ignited by abnormally strong pulse waves from the heart of Cybertron; Vector Sigma. Sparks formed from the Hot Spots are monitored by medics and blacksmiths to ensure their stability and health. Sparks reaching maturation will be harvested along with the necessary sentio metallico and brought to a medical facility which is constructed close by after confirmation of a Hot Spot. These facilities are known as forges. It is here that the spark with enter the protoform stage where it will further develop into a new Cybertronian._

_Due to the nature of how a Cybertronian is created, it is impossible to have families in the sense of how organics use the term, but for sake of simplicity, the term ‘siblings’ has been adopted and been in use since the start of Nova Prime’s rule. Since the start of the ‘Era of Unity’, scientists have studied in vain the better understand the occurrence of siblings and the link the individuals share._

_The case of the ‘siblings’ cannot be calculated as a statistic. Every ratio that is agreed upon it is immediately broken by the spontaneous occurrence or lack occurrences of ‘siblings’. Cybertronian siblings are formed by two distinct methods:_

_Spark Split Siblings: Very large or strong pulsed sparks that are still growing on the Hot Spot may undergo a split. The two sparks will continue to develop independently until they individually reach maturation. Split Sparks rarely reach maturation at the same time and do not necessarily have the same alt-mode or similar appearance._

_Protoform Split Siblings: Sparks that have entered the protoform stage and while developing into a Cybertronian have undergone a form of mitosis. Cases of protoform splits typically always require the assistance of a Blacksmith. These siblings generally do share some form of similarity in appearance and are the only type of sibling in which the phenomenon known as a ‘banched spark’ can be occurred._

_-Lifeline. Page 11. Introduction to Sparks (13 th ed.). Protihex Medical Mechanics University._

****

Inferno was sitting idly on the couch. What he was thinking Firestar couldn’t be sure. She took a deep intake sat down next to him.

‘Thank you again.’ She said softly.

‘Just doing the right thing.’

They sat in an uncomfortable pause until Inferno abruptly stood up. ‘Would ya like some energon? I had some earlier and errr… Wait here a sec.’ With that he marched briskly to a room hidden behind a dividing wall. Moments later he returned with a pink cube, handing it to Firestar as he re-seated himself on the couch.

Cue another less uncomfortable silence as Firestar stared at the pink liquid.

‘So…I suppose you’ve got a lot of questions?’ She began, still staring at the cube.

‘I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.’ the fire truck admitted honestly twiddling his thumbs.

She knew he wouldn’t ask her directly. He was too considerate of her privacy, but he deserved an explanation. Part of her wanted him to ask first, to verbally voice his concerns rather than wait for her. He’d have waited an eternity if this hadn’t happened, she needed to be the one to show her hand. But first.

‘What are you thinking?’ She asked.

‘ **I** think?’ there was a nervous hitch in his voice. She nodded encouragingly.

‘Well. I get the feeling the reason your brother don’t get out much ain’t because he get sick easy.’ He eyed her cautiously before looking away. ‘And you didn’t leave Pretex just cuz it was unkind to certain alt-modes?’

Firestar gave a confirming nod. ‘I’ll start at the beginning I guess.’ She decided out loud. Inferno gave her free hand a comforting squeeze. ‘You don’t have to.’

‘I do. It wouldn’t be fair to you. It already isn’t.’ She gave a deep ex-vent. Secrets, she didn't like them. ‘I was forged first. One of the hot spots just outside Pretex. I don’t know by how many stellar-cycles, but there is a bit of a gap between us. Me and Red I mean. Regardless, after my ‘forging-tests’ it was deemed nothing wrong with me so they were confident that there would be nothing ‘wrong’ with my unforged spark sibling. I went about my life with my mentor completely unaware I had a spark sibling waiting to be born.’

‘That’s a bit odd though isn’t it? I thought they always told you guys if you had a spark or protoform-split sibling to come?’

Firestar nodded ‘They did. Or used to. Before my time, there was a huge fuss about some defective sibling forged _first_. Something that hadn’t happened before and frankly I can’t believe they didn’t think about that. Anyway, the counsel wanted to terminate him _and_ the other unforged sibling. Arguing that since they were not protoform-split and therefore impossible to branched sparked there would be no or little consequence in terminating the ‘defective’ sibling. The whole thing caused a huge outrage.’ She didn’t need to look at Inferno to see his disgust.

‘There was a medic there on the counsel, bless him, he was quite outspoken against the termination, arguing that even if they weren’t twins, they could potentially still have strong connection and the termination of the first sibling may ‘hurt’ the unforged one.’ She let out a frustrated vent and placed a hand on her chest over her spark. Those kinds of connections were extraordinarily rare. Her brother and her own being almost non-existent. If he were to die, she probably wouldn’t even be able to tell and as far as she knew, that was the norm.

‘The Medic won in the end as they also had no way of knowing if the other sibling was ‘defective’ or not. That and the public was getting more and more invested.’ She shrugged her shoulders. The masses always did love a good sob story. 

‘I remember. Sort of. Was still a bit new, but I remember my mentor being disgusted at the idea of terminating a new spark- regardless of test results.’

With a confirming nod Firestar continued ‘The long and short was that they decided from then on to test the sibling bond by keeping them separate and unaware of the other in case one did turn out to be ‘defective’. If their bond was weak, they’d terminate the defective one. Obviously, they didn’t announce this rule to the public...’ Firestar grimaced and looked up to meet Inferno’s face which was horrified by the revelation. 

‘How did ya find out about him, your brother?’ Asked inferno in a low tone after the shock quelled slightly.

‘My mentor slipped up. Kind of unknowingly hinted about him and I got curious. And after my mentor and I parted ways I did some…err...sneaking around I found they were keeping him at some facility under the Forge of Pretex and they…It was awful how they were treating him…’

She stopped pulling her hand away from Infernos and drawing her knees to her chest. Her energon cube remained untouched ‘Whatever it was that classed him to be classed as defective in the first place… I don’t think it was that bad at the start. But I know in my spark that whatever they did to him made it worse.’

She felt Infernos arms wrap themselves around her giving her a tight embrace his strength giving her the energy to continue her story.

‘I knew I had to get him out. I was worried that he wouldn’t come with me. But the moment I met him I think he knew. He knew I could be trusted. And trust. Trust is the most precious thing that Red can give you.’ She gazed up at Inferno allowing herself to lean into his chest. Trust was really a valuable thing to give anyone but for her brother it ment so much more.

‘Well we escaped, and we made our way to Polyhex. I changed my name and-‘

‘You changed your name?’ She felt inferno straighten in surprise. Oh yeah, she forgot to mention that earlier.

‘Yes.’

‘So is Firestar?’

‘I go by Firestar now, but I was forged Novastar. The first thing I did when I got here was get a new ID card, that and change my face and frame.’

The look on Inferno’s face had his unspoken question written all over it.

‘Yes, it was all illegal and off record.’ She sighed and quickly continued before Inferno could say anything ‘Found some cheap place to hide Red then-.’ She bit the bottom of her lip. After that was the long uncomfortable period of taking up any paying job, not something she was proud of, nor something she wanted to dwell too long on. ‘Took up odd jobs and eventually I ran into Flashpoint, she offered me a place on the team and the rest you know.’ She concluded casually and finally took a sip from the energon cube not daring to look at Inferno. The tiny flame of fear that he’d reject her and cast her and her brother to the officials still flickered deep within her spark. She’d been cynical for too long to have unwavering faith but she wanted to believe. Please let her believe. 

‘Primus Firestar.’ Ex-vented the fire truck.

_Here we go._

‘So what do you think?’ Truthfully, she didn’t want to know. She just wanted things to be like they were before. Without all this baggage out in the open. That was an ugly word. Baggage. Red Alert is not baggage. She hated that she thought it.

‘Well…It’s a lot to take in. Gosh I wish you told me sooner. Maybe I could have helped?’

Her head snapped up meeting his eyes. She couldn’t keep it in any longer. She felt the lens over her optics heating as she let out a sob. She felt the half full energon cube being taken gently from her hand as Inferno wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hold.

Primus she loved him.

***

Peering from a crack in the door, Red Alert watched. Firestar had asked him to rest but how could he in this strange place? Even though he was tried, his worries kept him alert, his worry for Firestar, his worry about that larger mech, Inferno. The one Firestar has said was safe, but how could she be sure? Hence why he’d decided to keep watch just in case.

He listened to her tell Inferno their story, or most of it. Anticipating the mech to respond negatively like those on the television but it never came. Then he watched as his sister, the indestructible pillar of strength. The one who always knew what to do. Cry.

It was different from when she was with him earlier, and when they’d escaped. Then, her tears were a mix of happy and relief. Now she was sad. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her this sad before, but why? Why was she sad? Was it Inferno? Was he upsetting her? He watched as Inferno wrapped his arms around his sister. Just like how Firestar did for himself when he was frightened or worried. It wasn’t Inferno. He was trying to help.

It was… strange. Firestar had warned him so many times that other cybertronians were dangerous, that they’d try to hurt him. And she was partly right. Those two that had kicked him earlier did try to hurt him, but Inferno didn’t, he’d helped him.

He uttered a quiet tired vent as he tried to sort his muddled thoughts. His thoughts always got more muddled when he was nervous. He tried to shift through the sea of worries until he decided to conclude it in one simple question.

_‘Will you trust Inferno?’_

Red Alert stared long and hard through the crack in the door at the red mech. He’s probably scold himself for disregarding all the potential threats he was ignoring and made his decision.

‘Yes.’

****

‘Maybe look before you jump someone next time.’ Sneered the golden mech. Behind him a red, white and black mech peered curiously from around a corner.

‘I see… Sorry to have troubled you and your…brother…’ The ice in Axors voice was cold enough to freeze a forge.

The golden mech waved an annoyed hand in dismissal. ‘Whatever.’ He huffed and slammed the door in the officer’s face. Now away from outside eyes, the golden mech turned slowly with a glare and marched up to his brother. Grabbing him by the scruff.

‘What. Did. You. DO?’ he hissed sharply.

‘Sunny I didn’t do anything! It wasn’t me I promise!’

‘ARE YOU SURE?’ The golden mech, Sunstreaker. Saw his brother flinch at his tone. He didn’t care. Not this time.

‘Yes!’ Was the adamant response. Then after a slight pause. ‘Maybe I just have one of those faces?’

Sunstreaker groaned and dropped his brother face palming. ‘You’re telling me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That 'defective' sibling Firestar was talking about will be important in the future. However, not in this particular story.  
> And as you can see, I'm using IDW2005 Hot Spot concept for transformer creation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter warning. Sorry if that bothers you.  
> Another chapter I struggled with so sorry if it reads funny.
> 
> Also I edited and rewrote RE:Start cuz I realized that it was not matching my notes and that would be embarrassing in the future.

‘Can I at least know why you’re looking for him?’

‘Sorry Chief that’s classified.’

‘I see. Can I at least know if he’s in any trouble?’

‘That’s what I’m trying to find out.’

Flashpoint’s optics narrowed slightly before she recomposed herself. She flashed a fake smile at the enforcer before her. He was a mix of blue and white with rows of spiky armour across his white chest and shoulders. He had a face that was just about as inviting as a sparkeater’s and a personality to match from what she’d observed so far, she did not like him.

‘Well, I do hope he isn’t in any trouble.’ She kept up her warm façade as she began typing into the console at her desk. ‘You were looking for someone with a firetruck alt-mode right?’

‘Yes, and please be quick about it.’

Flashpoints right optic ridge twitched just a fraction. ‘Of course.’ She nodded as a list of fire trucks under her command opened in alphabetical order. She didn’t bother scrolling down and clicked on the profile at the top of the list that belonged to a small green fire truck; Buckshot. If he wants her to hurry, then hurry she shall. She copied the address from the profile and sent it along to the enforcer.

‘You will let me know if he’s in any trouble.’ She wondered if her false civility was obvious.

‘If it’s any of your concern then I shall.’ With that the enforcer turned and left without a word of thanks.

_Good riddance_

But Flashpoint knew he would be back before long and likely in a worser mood. Until then she’d try to sort this out.

‘What the slag have you gotten yourself into Inferno.’

*****

Inferno watched his friend pace up and down his main room as he remained seated on the couch, unsure of what to do. Firestar had sprung into a panicked but focused frenzy, pacing up and down the room mumbling to herself secret ramblings he was not privy to. He’d never seen her like this before.

‘Firestar?’

Her pacing was stopped abruptly with a surprised jump as is his voice burst the expanding bubble of stress she’d built from her pacing. Inferno squashed his feeling of guilt from startling the femme he loved. He could feel bad about it later, right now they needed to keep their heads. He was still struggling to process her story what all that it ment.

‘What do we need to do?’

She frowned looking around the apartment as if the answer was somewhere on the walls. Surprisingly her answer came from behind a door.

‘We need to get back home.’ The two rescuers turned to the door of Inferno’s berthroom. Peeping from a large crack in the door, was a red and white form.

‘Red?’ Firestar asked seemingly more curious that he spoke than what he’d said.

The door slid closed until it was just slightly ajar, Red Alerts optics still glowing from the dark within. Inferno raised an optic ridge involuntarily. Red Alert was an odd little thing, and wasn’t he supposed to be resting? He watched as the door scooched open again just enough to see a bit of the hiding mechs face.

‘Red’s right.’ Agreed Firestar with a thoughtful pause. ‘We need to go back and clear up out stuff then disappear for a bit.’

Inferno stood up in alarm- a little too fast which caused him to stumble slightly. ‘What do ya mean!?’

‘If someone saw Red and starts asking questions. It’ll be all over for us. It’s better we disappear before that happens.’

Realisation of what her words ment hit Inferno like lightning to a rod. ‘Will we still see each other?’ It was selfish but it had to be said.

The red femme didn’t look at him. ‘I don’t know. Inferno please it’s…It’s what we’ve been doing for…well…ever. If we don’t, then they’ll find us.’

‘But Why? WHO’S they?’ He knew who they were, but it didn’t make sense. Firestar and Red Alert must’ve been hiding from enforcers for years. Surely they must’ve given up by now. What was one little oddball anyway? Didn’t cops have anything better to do? It wasn’t fair that Firestar had to give up the life she’d build. It wasn’t fair Red Alert had to hide himself away from the world. It wasn’t fair that he may never see the femme he loved again. It wasn’t fair. He saw fire.

‘I’m sorry.’

It was Red Alert who spoke up. His quiet timid voice hosing down the growing rage Inferno felt.

He held out both hands in protest. ‘No no. No need to be sorry about anything it’s not your fault.’ Red Alert seemed like a nervous type and the last thing Inferno wanted was to give him a reason to be upset. He looked to Firestar for support only to find she had looked away, unwilling to face either of them.

_She did blame him._

A feeling of shame from her lack of reassurance for her brother surged within Inferno. Why wouldn’t she say anything? But what did he know of their relationship? He didn’t know anything at all really. Did he really know Firestar? He didn’t know Red Alert. But he did want to help them. It was what he was forged to do.

‘So how’d we get ya both back home?’

Firestar’s gaze snapped towards him ‘Once it’s darker we’ll head out. It’ll be a bit of a walk because Red can’t use is alt-mode.’

She saw Inferno’s frown and answered his question before he could ask it ‘They took away his T-cog.’

_Oh?_

T-cogs were not an easy item to replace. A shiver trembled through his spark as he wondered what other parts Red Alert was missing. Firestar was more than sus about what ‘they’ had done to her brother under the Forge and he got the feeling the more he learned, the more disgusted he’d be. He willed the fire that raged within him to quieten and remembered his mentors’ words ‘You control the fire.’ And he would, for now.

‘But the rate of crime is higher at night-time!’ piped up the nervous voice of the mech they’d been talking about. Inferno was amused to see Red Alert had opened the door about halfway in his surge of emotion before remembering himself and closed it ajar again. He couldn’t help finding the act somewhat adorable in a very juvenile kind of way. Also, if Red Alert was going to be part of the conversation shouldn’t he come into the room?

‘It’ll be fine Red.’ Was his sisters’ curt response.

‘Yeah.’ Chimed in Inferno giving Firestar a ‘blink and you’d miss it’ look that expressed his disappointment clear enough and Firestar suddenly found something very interesting on the floor to look at. ‘It’ll be ok. Hey, why don’t you come out of there so we can hear each other better?’

‘We can hear each other fine now?’ Responded Red Alert immediately shooting down Inferno’s suggestion. From anyone else this remark would have irritated him, but the situation gave Red some leeway for his bluntness.

That was when Firestar made her move towards the door with regained patience, she stopped, holding out her hand. Inferno watched her whisper something he couldn’t make out. He saw a black hand reach out from within the room to take hers. Just before they touched the hand withdrew. Firestar kept her hand out and spoke more soft words. There was no movement as far as Inferno could see until the door flew open and Red Alert’s arms were wrapped around his sister’s waist.

‘I won’t let them get you.’

_****_

‘What a bummer you came all this way here for nothing, must’ve been a glitch or something. Would you like some high-grade before you go? I’ve got like… 3 bottles from a friend? We weren’t really friends… I think they gave me the bottles cuz they were a bad batch. But how does high-grade become bad?’

‘No thank you I’m on the job.’ Coming here was a mistake. Continuing the conversation the moment he saw an intoxicated small green fire truck open the door instead of a red one was a mistake.

‘Alright then. Safe travels then, unless you’re going into the Dead End then call the cop station not me if you get trouble. BYEEEEEE!’

To say Axor was having a bad day was an understatement. First his lead turned out to be a dud; just some sad sod that looked similar to his target. Then he ran into some troublemakers at the station he was reporting to while running around Polyhex. Said troublemakers complained loudly about a ‘goody two wheels fire-truck’ (despite fire trucks having more than two wheels) and a ‘glitchy red mech’. The latter being of great interest to Axor. Even if it wasn’t his target, any case of a glitchy mech was worth looking into. Which is how he came into the knowledge of the fire trucks rescue station which Axor journeyed to with the purpose of acquiring the fire trucks address as it wasn’t listed on the enforcers records as it seemed he’d committed no crime prior (a goody two wheels indeed). Unfortunately, there seemed to have been some miscommunication at some point and the rescue stations chief provided him with the address of a completely different fire truck. So no, he was not having a good day at all.

****

Inferno never realised that he’d hardly spent time out at night unless it was work related, which was uncommon in itself. His job, and in turn, his work shifts, defined his life. In a way, on the surface he did exactly what society wanted and expected of him. His job was to protect and rescue others, it was his function, he revelled in it and made it his own. Which is why, even though he knew that helping Firestar and her brother was a crime, he didn’t care.

Whatever Firestar had said to Red Alert at the door definitely instilled some sort of courage within him, but it had still taken much coaxing from Firestar and himself to get Red Alert to leave his apartment. He felt sorry for the little mech who was obviously struggling to keep awake and produce coherent arguments to express his worries, even if they were a little wild. Like the one about the two moons spying on them. He also refused to be carried.

When Inferno offered to walk behind with the two siblings in front so they couldn’t be snuck up on, that triggered Red Alert to start asking the probability of Inferno being jumped following up with the probability of whether he or Firestar would realise in time before they too get attacked. This fretting carried on a bit in a round about manner until Firestar griped him by the shoulders and firmly restated the plan to him: They were going to leave the apartment. Casually walk back home with Inferno behind them. And avoid talking to strangers. Well she specifically said Red Alert wasn’t to talk to any strangers. But by the end of her stern words Red Alert agreed, much to Inferno’s surprise, but he suspected the ease of Red Alerts agreement was also due to how tired he was and his confidence in his sister.

Either way Firestar didn’t really give him much of a choice. And so they ventured out into the night.

He wondered what Firestar thought of the streets of Polyhex at night. They weren’t as empty as he thought they’d be and wondered how different the city contrasted with when it was day. Was it like another world or just the same as day but dark? Regardless, this wasn’t his world and it made him feel very naïve and inexperienced.

Every mech or femme they passed in the street suddenly became a potential threat and shady as a stormy day. He noted each individual they passed and those that looked at them longer than a moment, wondering what they thought. If they made any strange move, he’d be ready, he could take them. He noted how Firestar seemed to heed no mind to the passers-by on the street and suddenly felt rather foolish by his overzealousness and decided best to follow suit. If there was trouble, he’d take care of it when it came.

Firestar herself seemed to recompose to her familiar tough cookie self, held a firm grasp on Red Alerts hand as she led the trio on. Stopping now and then when it seemed Firestar sensed her brother was getting twitchy and exchanged some firm but encouraging words with him. This was who he fell in love with. The sure-minded, ready for action, boisterous femme with a surprisingly soft heart that was leading them towards the border of the Dead End?

‘Errrr…. Firestar? Ya sure we’re heading in the right way?’

‘Of course? Think I don’t know where I live?’ It was a tease he knew but the revelation that Firestar probably lived on the skirts of the Dead End and in turn, such close proximity of Empties, had Inferno on high alert once again.

He knew it was wrong to hold such a prejudice against the Empties, poor sparks couldn’t help it, but the reports he’d read and incidents he’d been involved in made him weary of anything they were involved in. Each city had their own Empties but Polyhex’s were notorious for their cannibalistic and savage behaviour, hence why the area they roamed was called the Dead End. Now with the thought of Empties in his mind he did a double take of his surroundings almost expecting one to come jumping out at them crying for parts or fuel. While preforming what Firestar would say was an unnecessary scan, he almost fell over the sibling pair who’d stopped abruptly.

‘Ferr Sterr arrre weee…nearly home?’ mumbled Red Alert half asleep on his feet, optics flickering on and off. His sister looked on apologetically giving his hand a firm squeeze. ‘Just a bit more ok?’ Red Alert responded with an incoherent mumble and nod. Inferno exchanged a look with his fellow rescuer out of sympathy for exhausted mech before them. It wouldn’t be long before Red Alerts systems would automatically force him into recharge and Firestar knew this. She led her brother to the side and drew him close holding him firm steady grip. If he wasn’t going to be able to stay awake until they reached their apartment, the least she could do was make she he didn’t topple onto the floor when he did.

No sooner as she had her hold around him, her brother had nodded off. She exchanged a weak smile with Inferno who reflected her smile. ‘Here, lemme carry him.’ He offered ‘Ya’lready have to lead us to your place, lemme be useful.’

The femme chuckled letting the weariness show for a fleeting moment ‘Don’t drop him.’

‘Wouldn’t dream of it.’ Grinned the fire truck scooping up the small red and white mech once again for the second time that day. He was pleased to note Red Alerts head was not the alarmingly high temperature it was earlier. ‘I know you said he was…well ya know. But he really doesn’t seem that bad.’

He read Firestar’s weary weak smile. ‘You’ve only met him when he’s tired. Trust me, when he’s fully rested, he’s a different mech entirely.’

Well ok then.

‘I guess it’s a good thing he was tired then. By the way…’ Inferno ducked down closer to the femme and lowed his voice ‘What do ya have planned for his missing you-know-what? I can’t imagine you ain’t gonna do nothing about it.’

Firestar nodded then quickly shook her head. ‘I do have a plan but not here...Just come one, we’re nearly there.’ Beckoning hurriedly as she continued down the path only she could see.

As they walked Firestar nattered on about the decrease in standard energon rations and the increased price on the ‘luxury tax’ of extra energon. Casual common topics and complaints that wouldn’t sound out of place if overheard realised the tailing fire truck. But realising the game she was playing and knowing how to participate were two different things. Inferno was probably as subtle as his paintjob so he resorted to adding in the odd ‘Hmmm’ or ‘Yeah’ rather than actively participate in the conversation.

They were stopped exactly once by a moderately large dirty green mech that reeked of high-grade.

‘Ghaaagh! Lil’fella…*hic*…can’t take the strong stuff?’

The two rescuers gave an awkward smile and nod.

‘Wish aahhhhh hada someone to carry me. BUT I gotta find that missing other missing…’

The drunk mech trailed off and the pair made a move to get away.

‘I WILL FIND IT. I CAN FIND ANYTHING.’

Firestar jumped at the sudden shout, but Inferno held steady using a free hand to cover Red Alerts audials. He maneuvered the sleeping Red Alert to be more securely held in one hand and grabbed Firestars with the other tugging her away from the now laughing intoxicated mech.

‘Rough day?’ guessed Firestar as they got to a considerable distance.

‘Definitely.’

While Inferno much preferred being in the midst of action and generally overall preferred activity to quiet, he was thankful the rest of their journey carried on remarkably uneventful until Firestar announced their arrival.

‘We’re here.’

Inferno followed her around the corner which revealed one of the most miserably shoddy structures that had the misfortune of existing outside of the Dead End.

Inferno couldn’t keep the grimace out of his face. ‘You live _here_?’ Beside him, she nodded before making her way up a fight of rickety steps. Inferno cautiously placed a foot on one of the steps which let out an uncomfortably feeble creak and pulled his foot away holding Red Alert closer in a protective recoil. Firestar must’ve heard the sound for she turned with a raised optic ridge. ‘There’s a mech bigger than you that lives a floor above us, if he can climb the stairs every day without it breaking, you should be A-OK.’

Considering her occupation, Inferno wondered how she could thing this was safe.

He didn’t know how he survived the ordeal by staircase, or how Red Alert didn’t wake with all that jostling, (he nearly dropped him at one point) and wasn’t sure what he expected when he reached the apartment door. Firestar typed out the door lock on the keypad and stepped back allowing Inferno in first. ‘Welcome to our humble abode.’

Humble was the word. Upon turning on the lights Inferno found that, while the apartment had definitely seen better years, the two siblings had apparently managed to keep it fairly neat. The walls were dented and scratched, existing as an awkward ombre of grey, white and what he presumed purple. A rectangular piece was comically welded to the wall used to obviously patch a hole. It was a crude job and the metal patch used looked like it was picked up out of the junkyard.

‘Interesting place you’ve got.’ He remarked as they entered not sure what else to say, and Firestar shook her head.

‘The place is a dump.’ She said flatly. ‘Probably the cheapest place not in the Dead End. One Berthroom, One news network, no screen or radio provided, and an Energon dispenser that only works every now and then if we’re lucky.’ She snorted ‘Daily rations my aft.’ Concluded the sorry apartments introduction.

‘Oh.’ Replied Inferno dumbly. What was anyone supposed to say to that?

‘Where should I put…?’ He gingerly held out Red Alert in a shrug.

Firestar pointed to a door tucked into the corner ‘You can put him in the berthroom there.’

The berthroom was just as unimpressive as the main room but undeniably felt a tiny bit more lived in. He glanced down at the berth then at Red Alert in his arms and suddenly the idea of letting him go didn’t fit right with him.

_‘Once I let him go I’ll be one step closer to letting Firestar go.’_

He pulled the sleeping form close one again. He didn’t know how to protect either of them and he hated it. The words of his mentor echoed in his mind. _‘You can’t protect everyone.’_ He started at a touch to his arm and found Firestar beside him.

‘I uhhh… Don’t want to wake him.’ He lied; she could probably tell.

‘Don’t worry about that. When Red’s out he’s really out.’

Gently and reluctantly, he placed the red and white mech on the berth followed by Firestar ushering him out. A sadness dawned on him as he left the room; that this very small and lonely apartment was Red Alert’s entire world. He really couldn’t fault Firestar, he had absolute faith she was doing the best she knew how, how could she not be when looking like how she did when she burst into his own apartment earlier?

He placed a hand to the side of her face, her dim optics blinking slowly on and off. She placed a yellow hand over his and hilted her head into his hand. She had such small hands compared to his. What were her original hands like? Were they bigger or smaller than these hands? What did she look like as Novastar? He probably would’ve fallen for her regardless but now, after all this time of getting to know each other, she was a stranger to him again.

No, not a stranger.

Strangers wouldn’t know your favourite colour, or how much high-grade you could drink before passing out, or how much recharge you need else you become the monster planet Unicron himself. Strangers wouldn’t care about each other.

He slowly wrapped his other arm around her and held her close feeling her own arms fold tightly around his waist. Just as much as he didn’t want to let go, neither did she. He didn’t want to move, disrupt the moment fearing movement would prompt her to go. Once he let go, she’d be gone. They may never see each other again. And if Firestar decided to build a whole new identity then she could pass him on the street and he’d be none the wiser. That selfish part of him wanted her to stay. Or perhaps he could disappear with them? A foolish thought; he knew nothing of that kind of life and Firestar didn’t need the extra work of babysitting him until he adapted to the lifestyle.

He felt her shift to pull away but didn’t let go. A yellow hand rested itself on his arm. ‘Inferno. Please.’

_Please no._

‘Inferno.’

He let go.

If sparks could break his probably did so right then and there. At the same time, he was angry. Angry at all the forces that were tearing them apart, keeping Red Alert from living. And at himself for is overall uselessness. His mentor was right. There were some battles he couldn’t win but in this case he wasn’t even a player in the fight. He was just a passerby. 

‘You shouldn’t have to go.’ He blurted out unable to contain his anguish.

‘I wish I didn’t.’ There was no argument, just an admittance. An admittance of defeat and weariness. Inferno’s spark was washed with a wave of guilt. He shouldn’t be fighting her about this.

He shifted on his feet. He wasn’t making this any easier for her.

‘I’m sorry.’

She didn’t respond with the classic ‘It’s ok.’ It wasn’t and he knew it, but she did give a smile of acceptance. That was enough for him. She broke away moved towards a table and started to tidy up the minimal clutter.

‘So… Can ya tell me a couple things before I go. For peace of mind; for what it’s worth.’

She put down the datapad she’d picked up. ‘I’ll try.’

‘Alright, let’s start this again. Your brother. Red Alert. What exactly _is_ up with him that made them classify him as…’ Inferno trailed off not wanting to say the word but also not knowing what else to call it. Firestar gave an appreciative look.

‘Red’s sensor arrays are very…active for lack of a better word.’ She let out a vent laced with a history texts worth of frustrations ‘His processor, his mind, can’t keep up with all the sensory and situational information that he’s receiving. The overload of information is what’s makes him constantly nervous and sometimes act more than a little irrationally.’ Her side glance to him made it clear she was talking about the ‘moon watching us’ claim back at Inferno’s apartment. 'We've been working on blocking out things but I really don't know if what I'm doing is helping.' Her shoulders slumped in a weak shrug. She was thousands of stellar-cycles too young to be another's mentor figure.

‘I…I don’t know whether this is part of his sensory issues or it’s because of what they did under the Forge, but he sometimes also has these extreme fits of paranoia to the point of seeing and hearing things that aren’t there. Honestly you have no idea how fortunate we were that he was tired.’

‘What would ya have done if he wasn’t?’

She bit her lower lip and reached into her subspace. ‘I probably would’ve given him one of these.’ And revealed a capped needle.

Inferno frowned ‘Isn’t that?’

‘The sedative we use at work for those beyond hysteria that are a danger to us, themselves and others? Yes.’ She replaced it back into her subspace. ‘Never had to use it on him and I hope I never will.’ She added in admittance.

The sedatives were something that Inferno and the rest of his rescue team mates always used as a last resort and decided to trust Firestar with its usage and ignore that fact she had liberated, possibly more than one from the station.

‘Ok so…How d’ya plan on managing his lack of T-cog? I can’t imagine you’d get very far if he can’t transform?’

A haughty mischievous sparkle crept into Firestar’s optics. ‘Inferno, I carried him all the way here from Pretex, I turn into a flat truck remember?’ There was an obvious sense of pride in her voice ‘But you got me. We won’t get far this time without it, so I do have a plan for getting him a working T-cog. Got a few favours I can pull.’

‘What on Cybertron could you have done to have some-bot owe you enough to get a T-cog?’

‘Oh, see I used to…Umm…Actually best you don’t know actually.’ She tapped the side of her nose.

Inferno agreed to leave it at that.

‘Should I tell Flashpoint anything?’

‘No. Don’t. Pretend the last time you saw me was this morning. The less involved you make yourself out the better. And don’t comm me after this. In fact, delete my contact, I’ll be changing my frequency as soon as I’ve finished up.’

He physically winced at the last comment. It didn’t occur to him that when Firestar said they were going to disappear he’d loose her comm frequency too. ‘Don’t think Flashpoint’s gonna buy me not knowing anything but I’ll give it a shot.’

He shot a look to the door. No sense dragging it out. Hopefully after a much-needed recharge this would all turn out to be just a bad replay. ‘Firestar?’

‘Yes?’

‘If you’re ever in a spot of trouble. You know where to find me.’

*****

He couldn’t remember the drive home, it was uneventful and quiet in that uncomfortable way he always felt when driving to an accident. It was a feeling of dread. Dread for tomorrow, dread for Firestar, dread for Red Alert whom he hardly knew and dread for himself. As he transformed and saw his door lock had been forcibly opened, he knew why.

The inside of his home was completely trashed, and it wasn’t like he had very much to begin with. But anything and everything had been handled and tossed. In all honesty it was a bit of a overkill especially since Inferno wasn’t much for collecting things and had no particular valuables anyway. He looked down sadly at his turned over couch. He did like that couch though. But why trash his place? It wasn’t like he lived in a particularly high-income spot?

‘I asked the fellow at who barged in what businesses he had. Threatened to call the enforcers too.’ Piped up the voice of his neighbour; a kindly blue femme. ‘He said he was an enforcer, so I asked for his ID badge and sure enough, he was. Funny though, it said he was all the way from Pretex. Whatever have you gotten yourself into Inferno?’

Pretex.

‘Inferno?’

His gaze snapped forwards and let out a sharp vent. He spun around and dashed out narrowly missing his confused neighbour who stumbled backwards in his charge. He transformed faster than a jumpstarter and hit the road wheels spinning. He pulled open an a private comm to Firestar frantic and with fear.

:What is it?:

She sounded confused and dismayed, obviously not expecting him to comm her so soon after telling him not to.

:Someone is coming for you.:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's 'glitch explaination' is based of what I believe to be his G1 profile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop with the 'this was supposed to be a longer chapter but I split it.' thing.  
> Also, stay safe folks.

Did Inferno know what he was doing rushing back to the boarder of Polyhex’s Dead end? – No

Did he know how going back would help? – Not in the slightest.

Was he running before thinking? Well, he was actually driving but that’s beside the point. The point being he didn’t know what he was doing at all, the past couple cyber-minutes were all pure instinct. Something his mentor had told him countless times to not do.

So, when he rucked up to Firestar’s sorry apartment building once again he wasn’t sure what to do next. She and Red Alert had already left long before he’d arrived.

It was precisely then as he scolded himself for not thinking things through, that a scrawny dented mech hobbled towards him. Inferno stiffened in a freeze; it was an Empty. He readied himself for the Empty to launch itself at him in a frenzy or start hobbling faster towards him with its arms outstretched as it moaned ‘parts’. No that was stupid, something Buckshot would say, not all Empties were like that.

‘You that red femme’s truck?’

_What?_

‘The red and orange femme that turns into some sort of truck. You with her?’

If the Empty ment Firestar, then ‘Yes’

‘She said to give this to you then.’ The Empty held out a small scrap of metal with something scribbled onto the silver piece.

‘Oh umm… Thanks?’ The Empty didn’t acknowledge him and simply turned and hobbled away. Glancing at the scribbles on the sheet he saw symbol in the shape of hexagon made of 6 triangles with their points meeting the centre.

Inferno wasn’t a big fan of puzzles.

*****

‘You’ve been awful quiet, you’re not freaking out on me are you?’

Firestar looked down to her brother latched onto her right arm. His response was a shake of his head with optics overly bright filled with alarm despite running low. She petted his helm soothingly and peered out of the alley before ducking back in. No sooner had Inferno sent his message she’d grabbed her brother and made a dash to the only place she held a hope of getting a transformation cog and wouldn’t rat her out. She had also, for reasons she didn’t know why, traded a cube of energon to an Empty to pass a message to Inferno when he inevitably turned up at her old apartment. She shouldn’t have. They’d already said their goodbyes and she really shouldn’t involve him anymore than she’d already had. It wasn’t safe for her or for him. The obvious selfish truth was she didn’t want to say goodbye as much as he didn’t. So she left a little clue for him to follow. That is if he was willing to follow her into the Dead End for that’s where she was.

She knew the Dead End, she knew it well. For a good while it was her life, but she wanted more for herself and Red. That opportunity came in the form of a fire and a chance encounter with Flashpoint who helped pull her out. Now she was going back in. Well it was nice while it lasted.

Peeping around the corner once again she let out a wistful vent. Truthfully even though she left Inferno a clue she wasn’t 100% sure he’d turn up. It wasn’t like she left him an address; it was very likely he wouldn’t understand it at all. Inferno wasn’t stupid, but he was still naïve due to privilege, he didn’t know how things ran for those that didn’t fit nicely into place, and she didn’t blame him for it.

‘Firestar how much longer?’ Came the hushed whispered voice of her brother.

‘Not much longer.’

‘Why are we waiting for him?’

Not for the first time did she wish she spent more time teaching her brother about the world and social relationships. She settled with ‘Because he’s important to me.’ Not the best response but she didn’t feel like explaining the philosophy and meaning of romantic love while hiding in an alley. 

‘Do you trust him?’

‘Absolutely.’

‘Would you be sad if you never saw him again?’

‘Yes.’

‘I’m sorry.’

_What?_

She pulled him away and regarded his apologetic look. ‘What’s there to be sorry for?’

‘If you don’t see him again it’ll be because of me.’

_Oh_

‘Red’ she began, placing both hands on his shoulders. ‘I made a promise to you a long time ago that I would always keep you safe.’

‘I know but-’

‘I promise.’

If he had more to say on the matter, he didn’t say it, instead opting out of the topic by returning to his original question, ‘Will we have to be outside for much longer?’

She gave her brother a brief squeeze, poor thing wasn’t used to being out on the streets and all the lights and sounds were getting to him.

‘Not long more.’ She soothed scanning the streets of the Dead End. Contrary to the popular belief of the media the Dead End wasn’t filled with as many hungry cannibalistic bots as they’d been so generously portrayed. That group was a minority that the rest of the Dead End stayed clear of but the commotion they made was always big enough to grab the attention of the entire city.

Despite cannibalistic Empties being less than common it was still generally seen as unwise to roam the streets of the Dead End at alone more so to do with thugs, thievery and gangs. Which is why when a lone red figure appeared gingerly treading along the side path, he stood out like a light in the dark.

She felt Red Alert tug her arm, he saw him too it seemed. ‘Are we really going to?’ He asked with wide optics.

‘Yes.’ Her own optics set in a determined focused frown. She shifted her arm to hold her brother’s hand and marched up to the unsuspecting fire truck. With his back facing towards her she reached out a digit and gently tapped his back.

‘Hello stranger.’

The truck spun around and the moment he saw her scooped her, and Red Alert, into a hug, lifting them both off the ground.

She laughed wrapping her free hand around him ‘Hey now! It hasn’t been that long.’

‘Sorry. Just thought I’d never see you again.’

Their reunion was interrupted when Red Alert squeaked in protest at the physical contact.

‘Sorry there little buddy.’ said Inferno as he hastily put them both down and awkwardly tried to straighten up Firestar’s brother who scuttle behind his sister when Inferno tried to touch him.

Firestar gave an apologetic chuckle then regarded him with a smile. Glad she left the note, glad she waited. If their last meeting was their last, she’d have regretted it for eternity. It was funny how sappy it was and something she never thought would ever be possible for her.

‘So where’re we off to? Out of the Dead End? Oh by the way that empty scared the gears out of me.’ grinned Inferno. To onlookers, the very idea that these three were being hunted by an enforcer wouldn’t have even struck as a possibility.

Firestar laughed ‘Sorry, but no we’re not quite finished here yet.’ She pointing to a rather large building with a hexagon painted onto the side, a cluster of bots all shapes and sizes loitering by the door. ‘We’re going to see my old boss.’

*****

The building itself looked to be a former apartment complex from the outside. It was about 3 stories tall and missing part of its roof in the left corner. Practically all the windows had shutters or sheets placed over but the tell-tale signs of life inside was given away by the light that glowed through the cracks. Inferno didn’t know what to make of the building or guess what secrets lied within. He’d tried not to think of what sort of activities Firestar had been up to while starting out in Polyhex’s Dead End but now he was going to get a front seat of a blast from her past.

He tailed close behind her as she marched towards the entrance parting the small crowd of mechs at the doorway with an impressive aura of confidence and Red Alert holding tightly onto her hand, his gaze solely focused on said handgrip.

‘Stay close.’ Called Firestar, Red Alert practically latched to her side.

That went without saying, he followed her down a flight of steps, still not knowing what to make of the place, but it definitely wasn’t what he’d thought. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he was met with a sort of underground arena with a crowd of mechs watching with great gusto as two mechs brawled it out in the arena. One fighter, an impressive red insectoid with large purple claws at the end of his arms smashed his said claws into the other knocking him down and then proceeded to pummel the downed mech into the ground.

‘Umm…Firestar what is this place?’

He was answered not by Firestar but by the loud cheer of the crowd of mechs in the room followed by a booming voice over a p.a. system.

‘AND DOUBLE PUNCH IS THE VICTOR! WHAT A WIN FOLKS. WHAT A WIN. EXTRAORDINARY EFFORT FROM SIGIL BUT THAT LAST MOVE COST HIM THE MATCH. GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR TWO FIGHTERS!’

Another round of loud cheers roared through the crowd and Red Alert clasped his hands over his head in a futile attempt to block out the sound. Inferno couldn’t help feeling sorry for him. If Firestar was right and his trouble stemmed from being unable to keep up with overactive sensors, then this loud crowded place must be a nightmare for him.

‘I see Double Punch is still here, not surprised. Probably best to avoid him. I clobbered him good way back when he was starting out, and he tends to hold a grudge. Egos gotten bigger though.’ Remarked Firestar with an unimpressed tone as Double Punch strutted around the arena soaking up the cries of the crowd.

‘Ya mean ya worked here?’ His dumbfounded expression leaking into his voice.

‘I fought in the ring. What’d you think I did?’ She raised an optic ridge and Inferno made a clumsy expression ‘I don’t know?’ he shrugged and, in an attempt to deflect the question, added ‘Were ya any good?’.

‘I did what was needed of me.’ She said with a sneer of displeasure ‘But I when I could do what I wanted; I was good. So yeah. I was good.’ She scanned the arena until her attention focused on a pair of bright mechs standing by the ring and let out the most conniving grin Inferno had ever seen. It was frightening.

‘Red. Stay with Inferno for a moment. I’ll be right back.’

She gently ushered her brother closer to the fire truck and slinked her way towards a pair of small neon coloured mechs.

‘Yo Gearhead! Greasepit! Remember me?’

The neon green one with white race checks spun around at the sound of her voice and gaped in disbelief while his yellow companion made a face of terror and made a move to skedaddle right out of there only to be stopped by the green one who grabbed him his face now too a look of fright.

Firestar closed in placing a firm hand on each of their shoulders. ‘How are my two favourite speeders. Still flying off ramps?’

The green one made an attempt at a weak smile but ended up more of an uncomfortable grimace. ‘What are you doing back here?’

‘What? Not even a ‘Hello’ or ‘How you been?’ I’m hurt.’ Gasped Firestar mockingly before leaning close. ‘I’m looking for Showdown.’

‘The Boss? He’s in the back.’ Squeaked the green one. ‘Gearhead, show her.’

‘WHAT?!’ blurted out the yellow race car. ‘Why me? You go! I’m announcing the next fight!’

‘Nu-uh, Andromeda’s doing next announcer shift.’

‘I swapped!’

‘When?’

‘Just before the match ended.’

‘No you didn’t! I was with you the entire time!’

‘STOP IT!’ Scolded a more than irritated Firestar shaking them not too roughly by the shoulders she still had a vice grip on. ‘Both of you take me to Showdown.’ She looked over to Inferno and gave a nod to follow. She winced internally at her brother who was anxiously fiddling with his fingers.

_‘I know it hurts but please hold on for just a little longer.’_

She turned her attention back to the two neon race cars as Inferno neared. ‘Show us the way you two. And don’t try running.’

It honestly felt more like Firestar already knew where to go and was just tormenting the two cars which lead to Inferno wondering what their history was.

Through a door in the back of the arena was what Inferno presumed to be living quarters of the fighters, they stopped at a gunmetal grey door. The yellow one, Gearhead knocked urgently.

‘Boss, we got a visitor.’

‘If it’s those blasted enforcers again tell them I already gave them a copy of my building permit!’ Shouted an indignant voice from within.

‘Na boss. It’s… it’s a…Firestar.’

‘…’

There was the sound of shuffling from behind the door before it burst open revealing a large, larger than Inferno, red and white mech with huge wheels nested on his arms and legs leading Inferno to guess his alt was some sort of truck.

‘Firestar my lass! Never thought I’d see you again down here! Had enough of up top?’

He clasped one of her hands in his in a firm handshake.

‘Good to see you too Showdown.’ Grinned the smaller femme ‘Listen I hate springing this on you, but I’m pulling an IOU.’

Showdown studies her sternly and regarded her two red companions. He nodded turning to Gearhead and Greasepit. ‘You two, back to the ring. Any Enforcers turn up, comm me. You got it?’

‘Sure boss.’ Acknowledged Greasepit and turned and fled the scene happy to get away.

‘Are they still scarred of me? It was only one match?’ sighed the red-orange femme. ‘As funny as it is, seriously, it was one time!’

Showdown chuckled and he opened the door for the trio ‘Well they’d never been defeated before you, and you can have quite a presence when you want things your way.’

‘Firestar were you a menace?’ asked Inferno struggling to contain a chuckle.

‘Sometimes.’ Was her cryptic reply.

Showdown amicably gestured for them to make themselves comfortable on a sofa while he poured 4 cubes of pink energon for them. Firestar stood by Red Alert as he inspected the couch before giving her a nod which Inferno surmised translated into _‘All clear.’_ And followed suit plonking himself onto the sofa after them. 

‘You finally decided to run legal fights?’ Asked Firestar patting her brother’s hand which seemed to never leave hers if it could be helped.

‘Had to, fights were getting to big. You get to a point when you can’t pack and hide everything before Enforcers get here and that’s the point when you get some legal cover’ He placed the cubes on the table and took a sip from his own ‘Which is hard to get in itself sometimes.’ He added softly.

‘Friends in high places?’

‘Friends in high places.’ Confirmed Showdown with a nod placing the cubes on the table before the sofa. ‘So, who’re _your_ friends?’ He squinted at Inferno. ‘I know you. But who is this?’

Coming under scrutiny Red Alert shifted closer to her sister as if wanting to melt into the sofa.

‘Relax I’m not going to eat you, I’m no scaplet.’

Knowing that there was no way Red Alert was going to speak, Firestar spoke up.

‘Some friends Showdown. Inferno’s from work and Red’s…’ She trailed off struggling to figure out how to introduce her brother.

‘I sense this is where the pleasantries end, and the business starts.’ Said Showdown dryly letting out a deep vent as he did so. ‘So, what do you need lass?’

‘I need a T-cog. For him.’ She motioned towards Red Alert who’d resumed his neutral position of clinging to her arm. ‘And I need a medic to install it.’

Showdown wheezed out a deep vent and sat back in his chair. ‘Gosh Firestar. T-cogs aren’t easy to get hold of ya know? I run a fight ring not a junk shop.’

‘But I know you can get one.’

‘Sure but-’

‘How many matches did I throw for you Showdown? How many times did I have to rig a fight and pay for my own repairs?’ Her gaze hardened and her arm around her brother tightened.

‘Firestar.’

Firestar scowled straightening her back and squaring her shoulders. ‘If you don’t then I’ll-’

‘I’ll get it lass. You don’t have to threaten me.’

‘Oh.’

Firestar’s posture relaxed and loosened her grip on her brother.

‘But I need you to do one thing.’

‘Oh?’

Her posture hardened once again slightly.

‘One match. I’m short on fighters so I’d like you to fill in a slot. I’ll pay you the standard for it and you can keep the prize money if you win.’

Inferno let out a low whistle ‘Gee, sound like we have the better deal here right Firestar?’

Firestar ignored him, continuing to stare down Showdown. ‘Who is it?’ She asked.

‘Double Punch.’

‘That Red clawed monster?’ cried Inferno changing his tune entirely ‘Absolutely not!’

Firestar held out a hand to stop him ‘That your only condition?’

The red and white truck nodded thoughtfully ‘Yeah I think so.’

‘I’ll do it.’

****

Flashpoint narrowed her optics at the sight before her. After that unpleasant Enforcer returned demanding Inferno’s address, she’d received a concerning call from Inferno’s neighbor. Now, she was standing in the trashed home of one of her rescuers. She folded her arms and tapped her foot thoughtfully, she wasn’t a detective but she sure as scrap wasn’t going to idly let one of her own get swallowed up by an Enforcer from another city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think Firestar did? Murder people? No she'd never do that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried out a different way of showing comm speak because I found :this: a little difficult to see.

The room was quiet. A clean orderly awkward sort of quiet. The two mechs presently occupying the space sat a space away from each other on the couch with the smaller eyeing the other like a Petro-Rabbit cornered by a Tubofox.

Firestar had left to get herself checked out by Showdown’s medic and not long ago. Showdown himself had left to oversee some commotion by the arena, which was apparently something he was frequently called to mediate, and thus left Inferno and Red Alert alone together in what Inferno concluded to be Showdown’s office. He didn’t mind, that is, until Red Alert started watching him like he was a monster from the Pit. He recalled Firestar’s words to him before she left, ‘Keep an optic on Red Alert ok?’ which Inferno was now reluctant to literally do since Red Alert would freeze up every time they made eye contact. Deciding it was less painful for both of them to ignored him altogether, he now quietly sipped the energon cube Showdown had offered earlier. At some point he and Red Alert would need to find some common ground, especially if they were going to be stuck together for an indefinite amount of time, not even including his own personal relationship with the mech’s only sister. Yep, that would be difficult to proceed with if Red Alert decided not to open up to him while he was still so dependant on her.

As he drained his cube, he noted the other hadn’t touched his and had an epiphanic moment by the sight of it. A potential conversation starter topic to be precise. Even if it didn’t work, he felt compelled to bring up the perfect opportunity to fuel up. Considering the state Red Alert had been in prior Red Alert had probably burned up a sizable amount of fuel from all the stress, that one cube he’d offered in his apartment had in all likelihood been burned up by a while ago. Besides they might as well get the ice breakers over with.

‘You going to drink that?’

_A+ wording Inferno. A+._

Red Alert squinted at him with a scrutinising gaze as if to say: ‘ _Are you insane_?’ He did not respond.

On second thoughts maybe that wasn’t the best conversational starter.

‘Just figured you may be running low. I mean it’s been a whirlwind of a day.’

No response, just Red Alert shuffling slightly away from still observing him with narrow blue optics. Inferno wondered how he’d managed to do his job up till now. It was as if all prior experience decided to take a drive out of his processor. Thanks brain.

‘You don’t need to be so on edge ya know? We’re safe here and Firestar’ll be back in just a bit and everything’ll be fine and dandy.’

‘You don’t know that for sure.’ Red Alert said his squint forming into a frown.

‘Trust me lil’buddy, it’s be alright.’

With a frown having evolved into a scowl Red Alert responded in a low growl ‘I don’t know you.’

Well this was no good, they weren’t going to get anywhere at this rate with Red Alert adopting the behaviour of a cornered cybercat. He decided to try a different approach. ‘So… do you have any questions? Like about me or something? Cuz I know I have plenty I want to ask you.’ 

_Give him some control._

He watched the other relax a little in thought, his frown directed towards his thoughts as he considered his options. Then he remembered himself and turned his frown back to Inferno.

‘Why did you come back?’

That wasn’t what he expected. Honestly, he was preparing himself for a ‘What are your hobbies?’ or ‘What’s your favourite song?’ Kind of question.

‘Well you see. I… I was worried about Firestar ‘n you and truthfully, I didn’t want to never see her again.’

‘Why?’ Red Alerts tone was ever so slightly interrogative as if Inferno had some evil scheme hidden under his plating. 

It was never easy was it?

‘Well… it’s because I like her.’

‘So… because you like my sister you came back?’ Red Alert asked his tone now puzzled making a face as he did so. Inferno knew he was being judged for every answer.

‘Yeah…Well, when you like someone you usually want to spend more time with them and make sure they’re safe if they’re in a bind.’

‘Even if it’s dangerous?’ quizzed Red Alert.

‘Especially so! Or at least for me it is. If someone I cared about was in trouble and I didn’t do anything to help I’d feel awful, besides it’s the right thing to do.’

‘How do you know what’s ‘the right thing to do’?’ His voice and question becoming more curious, the interrogative tone having quite completely vanished.

Inferno struggled to form a response. He already wasn’t sure if he was doing a good job of answering his questions. These sort of questions on philosophy and morals were things a mentor was better suited to answer not some gung-ho rescuer. The last thing he wanted was to give the wrong answer that Red Alert could take the wrong way. The idea of a grumpy Firestar once she found out also was less than appealing.

‘The right thing is…it’s when you do something for the better of everyone rather than just what you want to do. It’s like putting others before yourself and not causing harm to others if you can help it. Or at least that’s how my mentor taught it to me.’

Red Alert studied Inferno with a serious gaze and mumbled almost to himself ‘That’s similar to what Firestar says.’

‘Well Firestar’s always been a bright cog.’ Grinned the rescuer. Feeling more confident now a sort of conversation was going, Inferno decided to try pressing a few questions of his own. ‘What did you do when Firestar was out? I didn’t see much at your place must have been pretty boring.’

Boring was an understatement. Aside from a telly, that inferno doubted worked, there was nothing he recalled noteworthy of entertainment value in the sad apartment.

‘…I studied.’ Was Red Alerts delayed response and to Inferno’s surprise, pulled out a datapad, specifically a book, titled ‘ _Cryptography and Encryption Vol.1.5’._

‘Security stuff huh? I was never very good at it myself. Did Firestar get this for you?’

Red Alert seemed to hide behind the datapad and shrunk more into the sofa. He nodded, although it was mostly obscured from the datapad.

‘You find this stuff interesting?’

Another obscured nod.

‘Maybe you can explain it to me sometime. Primus help me when it comes to writing complex codes. I remember way back when I was in the academy. We were tested on our code writing skills and I did such a bad job the instructor didn’t even give me a score. They just said, “A for effort but maybe you’re suited to something less on the software side of things.” Not complaining about it. Mashing out complex programs isn’t for me anyway. I’d probably go stir crazy from lack of action.’

‘Don’t you get…frightened out there?’

Inferno let out a small smile. ‘Sure, I do sometimes. Like when we’re working around an unstable structure or a potential blast zone. Fear helps us stay alive but being brave is also just as important.’

‘You have to be brave to do the right thing even though it may be frightening?’

‘Yep.’ Said Inferno with a nod. ‘Now are you gonna drink that?’ He pointed to the cube before Red Alert on the little table.

Red Alert cautiously leaned forwards and looked at the cube then back at inferno, then back at the cube and lifted it with both hands.

****

Red Alert had only taken a couple of sips from the cube as the door opened again to reveal both Firestar and Showdown. Red Alert immediately put the cube down hastily as if it was a crime to have touched it.

‘Good news fellas. Firestar here is in tip top shape. I’m surprised you didn’t go soft lass!’ Showdown slapped her good naturedly on the back and Firestar rolled her eyes and snorted.

‘If anything, I’m doing better now that I don’t have to use random junk for spare parts.’ Sneered the femme.

Showdown chuckled in response to her jab without missing a beat ‘A different time lass, we didn’t have access to all the fancy equipment and resources like we have now. Makes me wish I got a building permit earlier.’ He scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment before turning to moving onto his next train of thought. ‘Well I need to take care of some arrangements for that T-cog of yours. Fight’s in 15 Kliks, be there in 10. Oh, and Firestar.’ He caught her arm as he left. ‘You know the rules.’

Whatever the hidden meaning of that send-off was Inferno didn’t like it.

‘What was that about?’ he asked as Showdown left. She grimaced and made her way to her brother who was attentively watching as always.

‘Ok, don’t freak out but…Unofficially. Showdown runs a non-fatal fight ring. And the regular fighters generally follow that rule. Crowd favourites, bad for business and such. But for newcomers and less popular fighters it becomes a bit of a uhm… ‘ _fresh parts’_ scenario.’

Inferno gaped at her with a look that perfectly conveyed ‘ _And you did not mention this tiny detail before_?!’

‘Anyway!’ she announced with unusual chipper completely ignoring his look, ‘You two get along?’ She gave her brother a friendly pat on his head. Said brother who was looking up at her with a similar look Inferno had. It seemed he was also quite unaware of the things Firestar had gotten up to in the past as well.

Both however, knew fully well there was no point arguing or dissuading her once she’d decided on something and decided to save their breath. ‘Yeah, he was just showing me that book you got him.’ Stuttered Inferno- still recovering from the news.

It was obviously not the answer she’d expected as now it was her turn to stare at them in dumbfounded disbelief. she froze on the spot and blinked her optics at her brother as if he was possessed.

< _He... talked to you? > _Came Firestar’s private comm.

_< Only a little, not much but also got him to drink bit of energon.>_

She let out a small tentative smile < _That’s…Really great_ >

She then straightened herself let out a more confident smile. ‘You mechs gonna watch me fight?’

‘If it was anyone else fighting, I’d be totally down for watching Firestar.’ Said Inferno dryly.

She made a mock look of hurt ‘You doubt my skills?’

‘No!’ Cried Inferno realising how he could have been taken. ‘I’m just worried. That guy looked pretty nasty. And I-’

‘Relax don’t get your gears in a twist. I was joking, but I admit he’s probably picked up a couple more tricks since I saw him last. But all I have to do is knock him down not tear him apart.’ Her confidence was admirable, but Inferno worried she was too confident.

Firestar felt a tug of her hand and looked down at her concerned brother. ‘You don’t have to do this.’ He whispered quietly. She bent down and bumped her forehead to his holding the sides of his face.

‘It’s too late to back out now. Beside I made a promise, didn’t I?’

Her brother didn’t respond but maintained a troubled look on his face. After a momentary pause Inferno decided to speak up.

‘Well what’ya say Red Alert? Should we go cheer her on?’

Neither Inferno nor Firestar expected the response that followed.

‘Yes.’

****

The shock on his sister’s face was as plain as the sun in the sky. In another setting her expression would have alarmed him but not this time. Frankly, he was surprised of himself too. He honestly really didn’t want to watch, for watching ment returning to that horridly noisy arena. The too loud sounds all swirling in his head, the dancing lights and the shapes shifting in and out of focus. He couldn’t exist in that space, but he needed to. It was the ‘right thing’ to do. That is, if Inferno was right about what that ment.

Red Alert had initially no intention in talking with the fire truck. The weariness of others that Firestar had instilled in him demanded him not to say anything to this stranger, but this stranger was someone Firestar trusted, and trust was something she didn’t give freely. Ultimately, this unique and new scenario, along with his own personal curiosity, overruled the ‘don’t talk to strangers’ rule’ and he gave in. He still had yet to make up his mind about the mech calling himself ‘Inferno’, but so far, he hadn’t done anything to warrant distrust but that didn’t mean Inferno could be completely trusted. After all he may not be a stranger to Firestar, but he was to him.

He checked his scrambled chronometer forgetting it was yet another thing about him that was broken. Frustrated, he ex-vented. ‘Is it almost time?’

He waited for Firestar to check her chronometer. ‘Yeah. I should head out, best to be early for these things. Follow up when you’re ready ok.’ She glanced at both him and Inferno. ‘You’ll be safe with Inferno.’

His sister was very confident in this fire truck.

She gave his hand a comforting squeeze, a nod to the other, and left the room with such a confidence that Red Alert almost felt he didn’t have to worry. But he did anyway, he always worried. He wished he didn’t.

After she left Red Alert turned to find Inferno standing scratching the back of his helm.

‘Ahh…I err… don’t want you to feel pressured into sticking by me. But you heard her… So… whenever you’re ready…’ The larger mechs voice trailed off and Red Alert suddenly felt tapped in an intersection. One part of him urged to go the arena to have a visual on how his sister fared and the other side wanted to barricade the door to the room. But he’d already decided what he was going to do hadn’t he?

The thought of returning to that noise filled arena made him nauseous with dread. He could feel the tell-tale growing panic rising in his chest.

 _‘Just walk. Don’t think just walk.’_ He thought over and over as he forced himself towards the door. He didn’t look at Inferno. So long as he didn’t think too much about it everything will be fine. _’Just walk’._ He reached the door. And couldn’t bring himself to open it. ‘ _Stop thinking’._

He felt his fans kick into overdrive as the panic overwhelmed him. There was no stopping it now. He stood there. Hand hovering over the door’s panel, frozen.

He couldn’t stand it. Couldn’t stand how useless he was. Couldn’t even open a door. Couldn’t even help Firestar. Couldn’t even help himself. He knew practically nothing of the world apart from the fact that if they found him, they would kill him and his sister simply because he existed and her for helping. He hated it.

He felt Inferno approach and instinctively backed away. He looked him up and down. The fire truck had knelt on one knee bringing him closer to eye level and had both his hands held up palms open.

‘Hey.’ Said the rescue worker. ‘Let’s take a break ok?’

His head told him to get as far away from this mech as possible. But he didn’t. Truthfully, he was grateful for his presence. For, despite being a sort-of stranger, in some really odd way, Inferno reminded him of Firestar, just a tiny bit. Specifically, in that way that made Firestar seem very strong and sure of things. That very same strength that kept him from tipping over the edge many times before. It made him want to trust him despite what his head was saying.

‘Hey. I know you don’t know me yet. I also don’t know you yet either, but I promise I will keep you safe.’

I promise I will keep you safe.

At those words he snapped his gaze towards Inferno with a sharp vent. ‘Don’t.’ He breathed not able to keep the distress out of his voice. Inferno shuttered his optics in surprise.

‘I don’t want others getting hurt to keep a promise. I don’t want Firestar to get hurt because she’s trying to keep her promise.’

He felt ashamed to admit it. Her promise to him was solely for his benefit yet he didn’t want it. It was selfish. But it was a relief to admit it like a stifling bubble of dread that had been living and growing in his spark for what felt like an age had burst. He looked down to the floor not wanting to meet the other’s eyes, not wanting Inferno to see him for the awful mech he was. He waited for his judgement.

‘Promises mean a big thing for you, don’t they?’ came Inferno’s soft reply. Not judgment or sound of disgust in his voice, but maybe it was a trap? He continued to stare at the floor specifically his feet. ‘Firestar says we’re only as good as our word.’

‘Did she now? Well that’s sounds like her.’ Mumbled Inferno and after a brief pause spoke up again. ‘Well then, I won’t promise I’ll always protect you, but I will promise I will do my best to. How does that sound?’

The wording slightly different, only just. But it made all the difference. He raised his head to look the fire truck in the eyes and nodded. ‘I’m sorry.’ He mumbled.

The fire truck shook his head. ‘You don’t need to apologise for this. Not to me, and not to Firestar. I understand where you’re coming from and I’m sure she will to once we tell her. Alright?’ Inferno’s words were firm and sincere. He nodded. There was only one thing left to ask.

‘Can you promise me that you’ll stop her if she ever goes too far for me?’

He watched a small grin spread across the others face. ‘I’ll do my best to protect both of you and try not run headfirst into danger while doing so.’ That was a weird way to word it, but it conveyed what needed to be said. What he needed to hear. He watched as Inferno extend a hand towards him, he regarded it only for a moment before taking it, returning the handshake.

****

A low chuckle rumbled softly as Inferno and Red Alert walked the short path back to the arena, the latter holding a surprisingly vice grip on the others hand. For such a small mech Red Alert had an impressive grip and he wondered how Firestar’s hands hadn’t been dented out of shape yet, a testament to how tough she was.

With another step a muffled roar echoed down the hall. They were close. ‘You ready Red?’ He asked looking down at his companion. The mech in question was trembling ever so slightly and shook his head.

‘I…’ Began Red Alert quietly. ‘Don’t want to go in there.’ He looked down at his feet- something Inferno noted he did a lot.

‘Why so?’ he asked worried Red Alert had changed his mind.

‘It’s too loud there.’

After a brief pause Inferno let out an ‘ahhh’ of understanding remembering what Firestar told him about Red Alerts hyperactive sensor suite. Small wonder he didn’t look very happy about going back there. But gosh darn if Inferno couldn’t think of some form of solution, if he didn’t, then shame on all his years working under Flashpoint and as a rescue worker.

‘How about for now you dial down your audials? Would that help?’

Red Alert expression morphed into his thoughtful frown. ‘I think so? But how will I hear what you say?’

‘We can use comms?’

At that suggestion Red Alert let out a sharp intake in horror stepped away from Inferno as far as he could without letting go of his hand.

Now it was Inferno’s turn to frown. ‘What’s so wrong about comms?’ questioned Inferno.

‘Comms can be hacked. We could be _listened to_.’

'Why'd ya think **that**?'

'I hacked our neighbors comms once.'

Inferno couldn’t help but facepalm with his free hand. Firestar did say he was a bit on the paranoid side.

‘Alright. What if I give you a signal to turn your audials back on? Like I tap the side of my head three times? Would that work?’

Red Alert let out a thoughtful hum in consideration. ‘Which side?’

‘Of what?’

‘Your head?’

‘My head?’

‘Which side of your head will you tap?’

Inferno stared at the smaller red and white a little dumbfounded. ‘Whichever is the side of my hand that’s currently free.’ He said giving the hand that Red Alert had latched on to a slight shake as explanation. ‘We good to go now?’

Red Alert shuffled on his feet perhaps a little embarrassed. ‘Yes…’

‘But?’ asked Inferno hearing the unspoken word.

‘Please keep my sister safe.’

A very large part of Inferno’s park wanted to give the nervous little mech a hug, but he had a suspicion that physical contact it would go unappreciated.

‘Aye, I’ll look out for her, and you.’

At that he felt his hand being given a slight squeeze.

‘Inferno.’

‘Yes?’

‘Thank you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Red Alert's role is overall fairly passive in this story I'm worried he's come off a bit of a mcguffin so I'm glad I got to finally give him a bit more of a focus this chapter even though it took 7 chapters to get to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me attempting to write a fight scene

_‘I see you’re all cleared!’ Showdown said merrily walking into the medbay. He turned to the attending medic. ‘Need to have a word with her, can you spare us some privacy?’ The medic gave a wordless nod and walked to the other side of the room to ‘take stock’ of the cupboard’s contents._

_‘What is it you want Showdown?’ sniffed Firestar bringing her legs up to sit cross legged on the medical slab._

_‘I wanted to talk to you about you fighting Double Punch.’_

_She raised an optic ridge. ‘Wondered what terms and conditions you’d be springing on me.’_

_Showdown shook his head. ‘It’s not like that. Not this time. I want to warn you. Double Punch has gotten too hard to control. Pretty much every mech or femme I pit him against ends up looking like they’re half on their way to the Afterspark by the end.’_

_‘Then why did you ask me to fight him?’ she snapped not bothering to hide the angry flare in her voice._

_‘I need someone to put him back in his place.’ Admitted her former boss._

_‘Then why don’t you do it? You’re strong?’_

_‘Firestar, lass. Believe me when I say I would, but I’m an old clunker. My joints act up every couple cycles or so and no amount of repairs will fix it. Been doing so long before you first joined us.’ He paused giving her a weary look. ‘I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I could. Truth is I’m a small gear in a big machine. I don’t have any real power anymore. I just stick to running my rings and keep nose out of other bots’ business.’_

_She let out a deep vent and turned her head to the ceiling. Showdowns arena was never supposed to be as serious as the other arenas in the Polyhex dead end. It was supposed to be one of the few safe arenas one could earn a living off without the worry of sure demise if you lost a match. One of the few places displaced bots like her could work out of the radar without the risk of impending death each match._

_‘You really sunk low haven’t you?’ She finally said. Showdown let out a remorse filled chuckle. ‘It’s because I keep taking in strays like you.’_

_She shook her head. ‘So recap. Fight Double Punch. Win. You give me the prize money and install the T-cog then we part going our separate merry ways?’_

_‘Pretty much. Also, reminder, the fight’s untimed so you can’t wait it out.’_

_‘Of course it is.’ Huffed Firestar hopping off the slab. ‘Anything else I need to know?’_

_‘Just this; Good luck and don’t die.’_

****

Considering the circumstances and potential death, Firestar would have preferred if Red Alert didn’t see this. She’d made sure in their previous lifestyle in the dead end he never saw her. What he didn’t know wouldn’t worry him right? Unfortunately, he was a clever little cog when he wasn’t suffering from a sensory overload and confronted her when she came home one time all banged up after throwing a match for Showdown. What was she going to do? Deny it? Lie? No, she would never lie to him. That was her rule.

She’d expected him to not want to watch so was surprised he made the decision to do the opposite instead. Did Inferno say something to him? It seemed like he did. Regardless she was definitely going to ask later.

She considered herself a good fighter but that was way back, over 40 stellar-cycles ago, enough time to get rusty and careless. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. Double Punch was good when she last saw him. It’d been a close fight and an even closer victory.

She powered down her optics and listened to Andromeda hype up the crowd for the next fight. So long as she didn’t get a head of herself, so long as she didn’t assume what to expect from Double Punch and fought smart, she could win this. She had to.

‘Folks here we have a surprise guest here today for Double Punch’s opponent. Some of you may remember her- I certainly don’t- Please give welcome to a has-been blast from the blast, a forgotten flame! FIRESTAR!’

Firestar decided she didn’t like Andromeda and walked onto the elevated square arena shoulders back and proud. She received a polite amount of cheers and an expected number of boos. She waved to the crowed grinning confidently, it never hurt to be amicable to the crowd. She caught sight of Inferno and her brother in the crowd near the back, only spotting them because of Inferno’s size and bright red paintjob and let out a low vent. They were her reminder to win. If she lost then, without a doubt, Double Punch would use the opportunity to try offline her permanently. She really bruised his ego last time and it wasn’t something he’d likely forget. Maybe she should’ve swallowed her pride and rejected Showdowns deal.

‘Thank you for that lovely welcome to Firestar.’ Said Andromeda continuing the introductions ‘Now Please put your hands together for the current holder of the longest still running consecutive win record holder of Showdowns arena: DOUBLE PUNCH!’

The crowd went wild.

It was obvious the house was favoured to win, and with a nobody like her being his opponent, the audience was spoiling for a limb tearing match. She’d have to be careful; the crowd would definitely not try to save her.

She sized up Double Punch. He was a bit bigger than she remembered. More armour on his chest and claws which he was beating together while soaking up the crowd’s cheers. Nice to see his ego hadn’t changed. After he’d absorbed as many cheers need to feed said monstrously sized ego, he turned to her with a hatred filled scowl in his eyes that made it clear he definitely remembered her. The look in his eyes made it all too clear he’d have no problem with off lining her for good. He approached her letting out a low chuckle filled with controlled rage as he held out a claw ‘I guess Primus does give us second chances.’

She smirked giving it a shake in a show of sportsmanship, even if it was a farce. ‘Just another chance to put you in your place.’ She mocked. She was really asking for it wasn’t she?

The insectoid mech depended his scowl. ‘You’re not Showdown’s little princess of the ring anymore. No one’s gonna save you and no one’s gonna care. This is my playground now’

‘Maybe, but _they_ will care once I beat your aft like I did last time.’ Ignoring his furious scowl, Firestar turned to take her starting position on her side of the ring.

‘Take your places fighters. Who’s gonna win folks? Place your final bets now and hold on to your energon goodies!’ Somewhere else by the control panel either Gearhead or Greasepit pressed the button that activated the energy barrier around the arena. She’d be wise to avoid getting cornered. The barrier stung and it wouldn’t come down until the match was over.

Firestar readied herself. She wouldn’t be able to defeat him like last time. Last time she had the advantage of being more the experienced and him underestimating her. He knew better now and held a grudge. She had always been smaller than Double Punch and faster, she could use her agility to dodge his attacks until she saw an opening, or until he got frustrated and careless. She wasn’t here to impress the audience all she needed was win and save herself from any severe damage.

A starting bell rang.

Firestar immediately side stepped to the right to avoid a charging Double Punch. He stopped himself just short of the green glowing barrier and spun angrily towards her, he charged again. This time crashing into the energy barrier around the arena.

Figuring him stunned, Firestar lashed out with a roundhouse kick, but Double Punch was ready. He grabbed hold of her foot in his claws and flung her to the side. She couldn’t help letting out a yelp of surprise as she flew across the arena before crashing into the glowing wall of energy. It stung worse than she remembered. 

Double Punch was already charging before she was even able to get to her feet. She opted to roll out of the way and just saved herself from being smashed into the floor.

‘You really hold a grudge, don’t you?’ She gawked at the dent into floor.

‘Stay still you pile of scrap.’

Intelligent response.

She scrambled to her feet as her opponent shook his claws. After seeing what happened to the floor, blocking his attacks would be insane.

He was now charging at her again. She applied a different exit strategy. Jumping just as he closed in, vaulting over his head and elegantly flipping behind him and delivered a solid back kick just strong enough to send him stumbling to the floor.

Seeing him down, she acted against her better judgment to play it safe and charged forwards to tackle him down further. Her risk was rewarded as Double Punch was sent face first into the floor again. She was about to let loose a barrage of punches when Double Punch rolled onto his back kicking back at her sending her stumbling backwards. She should’ve known he could’ve endured it with all that extra plating around his chest and back.

She sprung up and readied herself ignoring the slight foot shaped dent on her chest. She could beat it out later. She hoped there would be a later. She’d drastically underestimated Double Punch and overestimated her own abilities.

‘Aww scrap.’ She muttered.

****

Inferno had every intention of keeping good faith that Firestar could’ve handled herself against Double Punch but now he was not so sure. And if the vice grip on his own hand had anything else to say, Red Alert was also worried.

Normally Inferno didn’t mind watching the odd fight but not like this. The brute had gotten hold of Firestar’s foot and was swinging her into the energy field repeatedly. After the third slam Firestar readied herself for the impact and using her hands to spring off the barrier and managed to break free of her opponent. Double Punch simply shook out his claws. He was toying with her.

Inferno felt an urgent tug of his hand and looked down at Red Alert. He didn’t have to say anything to know what he wanted; his pleading optics were enough. He let out an exasperated vent and shook his head.

All right, but what was he to do?

He could start a fire?

_Maybe not._

Whatever he was going to do he needed it to be big enough to stop the match without endangering everyone, or at least not endangering everyone in a big way. That would be irresponsible… He felt Red Alerts grip on his hand somehow tighten and snapped his attention to the arena as he heard Firestar cry out. Double Punch had nabbed her around the middle in his claws and was pressing her herd against the energy barrier. Her legs dangled aloft as she tried to pry his claws apart to free herself. With a rising growl Firestar pushed against the barrier as she’d done before, startling her opponent just enough to throw him off balance and free herself.

That barrier had to go.

But how?

The control panel by the side of the elevated arena was out of the question. There was no way Geasepit, Gearhead or Andromeda would let him near it let alone fiddle around with it. There had to be another less obvious way. Maybe something in the hall they passed through on the way to Showdowns office. If nothing else, he could always start a fire there. He gave Red Alert’s hand a slight tug. ‘Come on you, got some plotting and I need your help.’ Red Alerts responded with a confused blank look and Inferno quickly lead him around the crowd to the hallway. He shot another glance at Firestar who’d abandoned trying to hit Double Punch and was now stalling by dodging his attacks. She’d just have to hold on until he figured out something, or she won or lost the match.

****

‘I figure one of these rooms control the power to this place or something like that. You see anything like that Red?’

Inferno felt a tug to his arm. Red Alert really wasn’t much for words, was he? ‘Yeah Red? What is it?’ He looked down to see the smaller red and white gently tapping the side of his head.

_Oh yeah, you can’t hear me._

‘Ahh slag- Ahh! you didn’t hear that. I mean-’ Inferno sighed and brought his hand down his face. ‘Let’s try that again.’ He looked steadily down at the other mech and tapped his head three times with his spare hand.

Red Alerts optics shuttered spastically as he turned up his audials and looked at Inferno expectantly.

‘You see a control room of sorts?’

After a quick scan of the room Red Alert pointed to a grey door on the far left. ‘I can hear humming from that door.’

‘You think that’s a control room?’ asked Inferno raising an optic. The hall was quiet as a glitchmouse to him.

‘I don’t know. I don’t know what control rooms are like.’

_Of course_

Inferno Face palmed again. ‘Why don’t we check it out anyway?’ There was no harm in a quick look, it wasn’t like he knew where to go anyway. He wasn’t sure how long Firestar could run circles around Double Punch and didn’t want to risk finding out.

He tugged open the door, which was oddly unlocked, and looked around. It sure looked like a control room of sorts. A monitor, a computer terminal, a desk and char.

‘I guess we lucked out Red this looks like it’s it.’

He crept in to take a closer look at the computer terminal with Red Alert tailing closely behind. The room wasn’t particularly very large and being a moderately tall mech Inferno found himself bumping into his smaller companion a couple times who bounced off him like a pebble. To whom he apologised to.

‘Ok. Let’s see if this computer here can turn off that energy barrier.’ He typed in a couple commands into the console. ‘Ah slag it’s locked!’ growled Inferno. Darn that password protection.

‘Slag.’ Echoed Red Alert beside him.

Inferno raised an optic ridge at the use of the swear ‘Don’t say that.’ He didn’t know Firestar’s stance on swears but he sure as heck wasn’t going to be the one responsible introducing it to her brother.

‘Slag? Why?’ questioned the said brother tilting his head to the side.

‘It’s… not polite.’ He pinched the bridge of his nose. Now really wasn’t the time for a discussion on the appropriateness of profanities. ‘Look, it’s not really important right now but I won’t use it anymore, so you don’t say it ok?’

Red Alert nodded and leaned in closer to inspect the console curiously. He tentatively reached out a hand towards the control panel his hand hovering just over the buttons and looked up at Inferno as if asking for permission.

‘By all means have a go.’ Offered the taller mech. If Red Alert was going to take initiative on something, he wasn’t going to stop him.

Inferno didn’t quite follow what happened after that. After a bit of typing on the panel, Red Alert picked up a stray data pad on the table and began quickly typing something into it. Once finished, he then plugged it into the control panel and with a couple presses of a button the console displayed the hoped for ‘access granted’ pop up.

Shuttering his optics in disbelief, Inferno leaned closer to the screen as if staring more closely would provide an explanation. ‘Ok. WOW!’ He exclaimed bringing a hand down to give Red Alert a friendly pat on the head. ‘You really are into all this coding stuff aren’t you?’

The mech in question squirmed out from under Inferno’s hand who had remembered himself and laughed nervously. ‘Sorry.’ He said, ‘hey can you turn off the barriers around the arena?’

A wordless nod from Red Alert was his reply. After a couple more pushes of a button the screen pulled up a video feed of the arena. Firestar was still on her feet, just. She looked like she’d been hit by a truck three times over. As Red Alert started typing commands into the console Inferno watched as Double Punch closed in for what looked like a finishing blow. He drew a sharp intake as the red-orange femme managed to dive out of the way at the last moment. At that exact moment the barrier fell and Double Punch, who’d not expected Firestar to be able to dodge his charge kept going right off the edge of the arena and fell.

There was an immediate discourse of cries and shouts from all sides of the arena. Double Punch seemingly stunned from the drop now had a small crowd of onlookers gathered around him. Firestar herself was sitting up looking around for her disappeared opponent as Gearhead jumped up on stage to attend her.

‘Apologies Folks it seems a glitch in our systems may have tripped the barrier.’ Announced Andromeda walking out on stage trying to pacify the crowd.

Inferno let out a low laugh. ‘Just in time Red. Well done!’ He stopped himself just as he was about to give the other another pat on the head. ‘Anyway, gotta split. We don’t want to be caught here.’

Red Alert nodded in agreement and logged out of the console in a few quick pushed of a button.

‘She was right.’ He mumbled quietly.

‘What?’ asked Inferno.

Red Alert looked down wistfully. ‘There was a glitch in the system.’

There was a slight sting in his spark when Inferno caught on what Red Alert ment by that. ‘You’re not a glitch Red.’ Affirmed Inferno offering his hand. ‘But if you were.’ He continued with a grin ‘I reckon you’d be the best kind.’ His grin widened as the smaller mech smiled slightly and took his hand once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly been working at this. Been busy so it's taken longer than I thought. This chapter was also going to include the aftermath of the fight and the process of Red getting his not quite new T-cog but it started to feel cluttered especially with the switching perspectives. I'm really glad I wrote down what I have planned to happen next down in my notes because I don't think I would have remembered. That'll teach me to put it off. I've also come to find I'm not very happy with how I've written this largely with the pacing. There is very little breathing room I feel. That'll be something I'll make note of in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while hasn't it? I've been slowly chugging away at this + doing some much needed overarching planning for the series as a whole to reduce any retconning/outstanding edits. I do want to finish this before the year is up.  
> *edit, I did not.

Firestar was lying on the medical slab when Showdown let himself into the medbay with a grin as wide and broad as his shoulders spread across his face.

‘Firestar my lass you did splendidly! Technical difficulties aside that is.’ He took one of her hands in his and gave it a firm shake, a knowing gleam in his eyes. ‘Primus was sure watching out for you back there and I’m glad he was! I’ve not seen anyone last that long against Double Punch and not get turned into a pile of scrap!’

Firestar raised an optic ridge at him. She couldn’t quite place what he was getting at and it worried her. Not knowing things was dangerous. She grimaced as the medic poked at her dented side and prompted her to lie down again. ‘If it weren’t for the barrier shorting out, I would have been a pile of scrap. You should check your systems if you don’t want a repeat.’

A deep chuckle erupted from Showdown ‘Maybe so. But you did fantastic lass! For someone who hasn’t been in the ring in stellar-cycles. I don’t think I’ve seen Double Punch get so riled up before. With a bit of practice to get back into the swing of things I’m sure you’ll be able to knock him down easily.’

Firestar pulled her hand away from his with a slight frown. She knew what he was leading up to. ‘No Showdown. No. I made my deal with you.’

‘But lass consider the-’

‘I’m not coming back.’

‘I could-’

She held up a hand to stop him. ‘We had a deal Showdown.’ She had no intention of getting back into the lifestyle she been so grateful to leave behind. ‘I’ve done my bit now you do yours.’

While obviously disappointed by her answer Showdown nodded begrudgingly. He was a mech of his word, something uncommon but greatly valued in the Polyhex dead end, and to Firestar. ‘Once you’re all patched up, I’ll get Gearhead to bring them in.’

‘No need to wait.’ She interjected quickly ‘This is nothing I can’t patch up myself.’ Truth was she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Showdown, no, it was their pursuer she was worried about.

The red and white truck raised a sceptic optic ridge. ‘Never known you to say no to free repairs lass. What’s the hurry anyhow?’

‘That’s…personal.’ She knew Showdown wouldn’t press any further than that. Another reason she stuck with him for so long. If she told him it was none of his business, then it wasn’t his business.

‘Well alright then, but I won’t have you rushing off all dented. Think of it as a ‘farewell-thankyou-gift’. Now, you’ll sit there and let the medic work. Then you’ll get your T-cog.’

She let out a well-meaning huff but complied half-listening to Showdown ramble on about his plans for managing Double Punch after she left. It wasn’t any of her concern, she was done here. She looked out for herself, her brother and now Inferno? That would get some getting used to. She still wasn’t entirely sure what he was to her. Sure they _‘dated’_ but she never planned for herself to be so weak about leaving him, especially when she knew she’d eventually have to in the first place. The thought made her realise how inconsiderate she was to her partner’s feelings. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about him, she _did_ love him. Or at least she thinks so, she’d never been in love before so there wasn’t anything to reference. And familial love was different to romantic love, something she’d eventually have to explain to Red Alert eventually. Primus, how would that conversation play out? And how would her nervous wreck of a brother react? One thing was certain, she needed to set up their next lifestyle to allow him to exist outside. Being shut up all the time had hurt him in a way neither noticed until he started rambling a crazed rant about how the walls were watching him.

She failed him. She failed him badly. She kept him locked up just like how they did, it left a well-deserved disgusting feeling in her tank, like she drank some congealed energon. She had to do better. She will do better. It was her responsibility and her brother’s right to be able to live not just survive.

‘You alright?’ The medic asked abruptly noticing the deepening frown on her face. She nodded with an unconvincing ‘mmhhmm!’ the medic shrugged but didn’t press and set his tools down on the bench.

‘Well that’s great because you’re done.’ The medic looked to Showdown who hadn’t noticed neither of them had been paying attention to him. ‘Showdown you said there was another one to fix up?’

The call of his name seemed to snap Showdown out of his monolog.

‘Oh done? I’ll have Gearhead bring ‘em in.’ He typed something into a comm device and no sooner than he did the door was practically kicked down with Inferno barging in with with Red Alert trailing behind. The attending medic let out a nervous yelp.

‘Calm your wheels you two she’s fine.’ Said Showdown holding his hands out. Firestar rose halfway between sitting and lying down to get a better view of them. Inferno, looking mildly sheepish about nearly taking the door off its hinges, and her brother latched onto Inferno’s side like a cyber-limpet just behind him. Firestar hopped off the slab to greet them and let out an ‘oft’ when Inferno closed in for a hug.

‘Glad to see you’re in one piece.’ He mumbled.

‘It’s a bit of a miracle honestly.’ She admitted noticing an odd look in his optics ‘Yeah. A miracle, for sure!’ He agreed in such a way that was way too suspicious for her to simply ignore. She’d ask about _that_ later.

As he set her down, she turned her attention to her brother taking his hands in hers. Inferno himself turned to Showdown.

‘WHAT THE SLAG MECH?’ Shouted Inferno in a tone that was typically reserved for Buckshot. ‘That was a totally unfair fight. They’re probably the farthest ye can get in weight and frame class. Oh, and not ta mention Double Punch’s a GIANT? I thought ye were on _her_ side?’ He snarled the last part out with a glare pointing a finger at the newly repaired Firestar. Firestar herself dropped her brother’s hands and gripped Infernos shoulder hoping to appease the growing fire within her friend. She called his name in a soft warning only falling upon deaf ears.

Showdown stared back at Inferno indifferently, unbothered by the fire truck’s anger ‘She knew what she was getting into.’

‘It wasn’t fair!’ growled Inferno.

‘No, it probably wasn’t. But that’s life.’ Was the flat reply.

The fire truck clenched his fists and Showdown narrowed his optics. Behind Inferno, Red Alert shied away from the two mechs who were engaging in the start of a dangerous stare off. The low rumble Inferno’s engine was met by the aggressive rev of Showdown’s. Neither showing sign of backing down from their stare off. ‘That’s enough!’ said Firestar firmly tugging on Inferno’s arm. She couldn’t let Inferno’s temper get the better of him. Not when they still hadn’t gotten what they’d came for.

‘I’d listen to the little lass mech.’ Vented Showdown calmly. There was a specific edge of control in his voice that spoke years of experience of working with bots with explosive tempers and Inferno was no different from the rest. ‘You’re making your little friend nervous.’

The fire raging inside Inferno froze as he glanced behind at Red Alert who’d backed a considerable distance away. He glanced down at Firestar’s cross expression then back to Red Alert. ‘Red. I’m… We’re not going to…’

Seeing Inferno’s temper cool, Showdown relaxed his shoulders. ‘I’ll leave you to it then.’ He gave a nod to the poor medic and strode out of the room.

Firestar herself shot Inferno a dark look after Showdown made his exit. It was already going to be hard enough to get her brother to cooperate with someone poking their digits around his inner workings, and getting him all worked up into a panic was as far from helping the situation.

She slowly crept towards Red Alert who was still eyeing Inferno with untrusting optics as if the larger mech had turned into Double Punch about to rip him to shreds. He didn’t handle aggression very well. ‘Hey. He was just worried about me, nothing to worry about.’ She began holding out a hand as she began to try coax him out of the corner he was backing into. A cornered Red Alert was frantic Red Alert and they didn’t have time for him to get to that level.

‘Red I‘m…I…would you like me to wait outside?’ She was surprised the fire truck spoke up and even more so when her brother slowly shook his head and mumble something inaudible as he clutched the sides of his head as if he was trying to shake away something invisible.

‘Red?’ she prompted.

‘I’m ok.’ Was her brother’s response in what sounded more like an attempt to convince himself than anything. ‘I’m ok.’

She moved a step closed and took his hands in hers giving them a tight squeeze. ‘He was only worried about us. Nothing to fear.’ She whispered softly as her brother nodded slightly shutting his optics as he did. ‘I need you stay calm alright? You’re gonna get a T-cog, so you’ve gotta get up on the medical slab and let the medic look at you.’

Red Alert’s optics flickered on and looked nervously from her to the medic waiting patiently by the slab and Firestar saw the growing mistrust in his optics. She understood why, she remembered when she snuck into the secret facility under the Forge of Pretex and found him bound to a medical slab with his head opened up. They only ever talked about it once and never again.

‘He’s not going stick anything in your head I promise. I’ll be right there to keep an optic on things.’ She consoled.

‘I’m not crazy.’ He whispered.

She regarded her brother with a heavy spark ‘I know.’ She replied. ‘But once we’re done here, we’ll catch one of the trains to Iacon, get a nice apartment and do all the things we talked about. See the observatory, catch a show at the Imperial Amphitheatre, snoop around the Celestial Spires’

‘I don’t think they’ll let us in.’ said her brother quietly ‘Will the apartment be clean? No holes in the wall?’

‘Absolutely no holes.’

‘Will you be happier in Iacon?’

She knew better than to answer that question directly. ‘I’m happy when I’m with you.’

Her brother darted a glance behind her and cupped his hand as if to try block his words. ‘And him?’ He asked his voice so cautiously soft it was barely a whisper, the tone someone uses when they’re trying to whisper a secret.

Firestar herself allowed herself a grin. ‘Do you want him with us? He’s proven to be quite reliable so far.’ There was a teasing edge to her voice that Red Alert had recently learned to pick up on.

He cast a curious glance over Inferno who was trying to look as inconspicuous as a mech his size could be in an effort to give them some form of privacy. While his earlier outburst did recall more unpleasant days, Firestar was right. It would be hard to get used to someone else, but in a way he already had. It was easy when Inferno was so similar to Firestar herself.

‘Besides, it would be nice to have someone who can actually reach the top shelf.’ Added his sister.

‘That would be nice.’ He murmured softly and gave the awaiting medic standing by the medical slab a hard look. ‘You wont leave?’

‘Not for a moment.’

***** 

To say Flashpoint was concerned was putting it lightly. She’d followed Inferno’s trail to the lower regions of Polyhex city just on the boarder of its dead end but that wasn’t what concerned her. No, she was safe. The Polyhex Empties were largely harmless, and she’d built a reputation for herself as someone who helps not harms. What did concern her was the dead Empty she was kneeling by. Specifically, the violent slash through their chest with what she presumed was some sort of serrated weapon from the looks of the wound. Someone had attacked and killed this Empty.

Unofficially Empties were not protected by Polyhex law, but it wasn’t Flashpoints style to not report a case, or any of her teams’ style for that matter, even Buckshot. She opened a panel on her forearm and pressed a couple buttons.

_< Hello?... Yes it’s me. Calling in an attack and possible murder on an Empty near the dead end. Sending my coordinates.>_

She paused looking around awaiting a response.

_< Can I get an ETA?... Alright that’s great.> _

She already had an idea who was responsible. She wasn’t a fool. She needed to find Inferno before Axor did, unless he had already. For the spark of her she couldn’t imagine what kind of trouble he’d gotten himself into. She gazed over the vaguely familiar tumbledown building and her visor brightened as she suddenly had a very horrid thought indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't manage to get this finished before 2021. Woops.

It would have been a moderately quick operation. At most a cycle or two. Put him offline, Open him up, stuff the T-cog in him then weld him up again. But the medic kept finding strange oddities inside the young mech’s system and kept asking questions like; ‘When was the last time Red Alert had seen a medic?’ or ‘What had happened to procure such concerning scarring on the surface of his spark casing?’ and ‘Why the scrap was he missing his T-cog in the first place?’ Firestar nonchalantly deflected all the questions and the medic quickly got the hint that whatever the answers were, it was well above his pay grade.

Before the surgery, the medic had locked the doors to the medbay as per Showdowns request. Despite witnessing the door being locked, and checking that it was every 5 kliks, Inferno was constantly on edge that someone would intrude and start asking questions they shouldn’t. Firestar seemed calm enough, sitting astutely by her brothers’ side.

 _< How can you not be worried the medic won’t pull a fast one on us?>_ he commed privately.

_< I trust Showdown’s word.>_

_< Can you really? I mean he kind of set you up with that fight.>_

_< Inferno. Drop it. That’s how things roll around here.>_

She shot him a sympathetic look that had a ‘you’ll get used to it.’ feel. Another reminder how alien life in the lower sectors was to him. A hellhound eat hellhound world.

 _< Will you come with us?>_ She asked after a brief silence.

Without a moment’s hesitation he replied. _< Of course!>_

_< Are you sure? I mean this kind of life if very different…we still haven’t told you everything yet.>_

_< I’ll be fine! Change is our nature after all, and I’ve seen enough to know enough.>_

Firestar was silent for a moment. An odd lightness filled her spark. It was exhilarating to have someone else by her side someone to trust. Exciting in fact. The prospect of a new life filling her with hope and determination. Once they got out of Polyhex and into Iacon they were free to start a new life. It was easy to disappear and start over in Iacon, or at least that’s what she’d sussed out.

< _Can you…tell me how you got here? >_ Inferno added slowly. < _I wanna know so I don’t…well so I don’t mess up like earlier. Sorry this sort of thing is probably too long for internal comms. >_

Nobody liked using internalised comms for long, it was disorientating.

 _< It’s fine, might as well while we have a moment of quiet. Let me know when it gets a bit much.>_ She folded her arms thoughtfully. Where to begin? Perhaps the beginning?

< _I didn’t really have a plan for getting him out. Once I found a way into the facility under the Forge I just went. Made it up as I went along. I don’t know how I didn’t get caught. Finding him was easy enough but it was awful. They had him bound to the slab, brain module exposed and removed vocaliser. I don’t know how much he understood me in that moment. I think he just latched onto whatever I said to give him some sort of focus. >_

She looked down at her lap. She remembered how she held the sides of her brothers face as he stared at her with such an intense look of fear and dread she thought the stress would kill him. He never told her what transpired under the Forge and probably never will.

< _I practically carried him out. Problem with the joints in one of his knees._ _I told him to stay quiet while I tried to figure the next step and I could see him sort of slowly loose it. He was unfocused, every noise, light or shadow would start him, he always had this wide-eyed look like he was staring straight into an exploding building. >_

She paused and tapped a digit against her folded arms. _< I couldn’t ask him what was wrong because he couldn’t speak, and he didn’t have comms either. I… I found an out of the way independent clinic and managed to get his vocaliser repaired and patch up his helm.>_

_< Surely the medic would have thought that suspicious and sounded the alarm?>_

_< I held him at gunpoint the entire time.>_

Inferno shot her a look of slight distress.

 _< I’m not proud of it! But sometimes we don’t have much choice.> _Protested Firestar _< Besides the medic was fine. Right after that, I hightailed it out of Pretex with Red Alert. I didn’t stop until we got to Polyhex. For a while after we lived in the Dead End and that’s where I got to find out more about his quirks.>_

 _< Quirks? You mean finding out his sensor arrays that are off their rocker?>_ asked Inferno.

 _< From what I saw and what we tested? Yes, that’s the theory. Red Alert couldn’t tell me much, he wasn’t very wordy back then. It’s hard to know without the actual records, even then I don’t know how much is complete hodgepodge and what was a result of **them** poking around his processor. It’s not an outlier power either.> _She quickly added the last note.

 _< And you can’t exactly ask a medic to check if you’re right because they may turn you in.>_ noted Inferno

 _< Exactly. What I do know for sure is that he’s not good with new things and sudden changes, too much input to sort out all at once as he once told me, but I think there’s more to it. I’m surprised how well he’s doing so far because all this->_ Firestar nodded towards her brother _ <-is all new.>_

Personally, Inferno thought Firestar wasn’t giving Red Alert enough credit. He was a lot tougher than what Firestar had made him out to be, but then, she was speaking with the weight of past experiences. _< Why’d you figure he’d doing alright?>_

She tapped the side of her arm again _< Honestly no idea. Maybe he’s more aware of the dangers of getting caught. Maybe he’s not coping well at all and keeping it all bottled inside until it gets too much and breaks down. Maybe it’s you, he has seemed to take a liking to you with how much he’s talked with you so far...>_

_< I’m flattered Firestar, really. Any reason why I’m so special?>_

She said quietly in thought for a moment before responding _< I think… it’s because you didn’t take him to a clinic or the station, anyone else would have. That would have been a death sentence once they checked him over. Maybe it’s because…you proved to him that others can be kind.>_ She looked away towards her brother slightly embarrassed. <I honestly couldn’t say.> she quickly added, and Inferno decided to risk one more question.

_< Why are you so dedicated to him?>_

To his relief, Firestar didn’t seem offended. If she was, she did a good job at hiding it.

_< If I do not protect him who will?>_

******

Axor lurked outside the the abandoned apartment building, well not quite abandoned. Abandoned in the sense of its original intended purpose, but alive with its repurposed. Outside were clusters of over-energised bots celebrating and stumbling around. From within, general sounds of excitement echoed via a cacophony of voices. Painted above the door where the bots tumbled in and out was a hexagon made of 6 triangles. He was right where he needed to be and from the sounds of things. There was no need to rush.

All those countless stellar cycles studying an abandoned case file was about to pay off.

******

After the commotion with the energy barrier Showdown thought it best to monitor the situation in the arena in person. His presence helped to calm his wearier patrons and allowed him to spot a blue and black stranger covered in studded spikes in various parts of his body. In a humorous take, the mech looked as if he’d welded a couple of morning stars on his shoulders. Very edgy, it bordered on the line of tacky. But he was old, maybe tacky was the new trend?

From the stern purpose-filled look in the unknown mechs optics, he was not here by accident. Unfortunately, angry edgy mechs like him were never good news. Showdown searched his memory banks wondering if he was in for another blast from the past, it was unlikely, he didn’t recall ever meeting this mech before. But then, it wouldn’t be the first time.

He kept watch of the mystery mech out of the corner of his optic, watching as he slowly approached him. Time to find out what he wants.

‘Greetings my lad! What brings you here to my fine establishment? We’re almost done for this solar cycle so if you plan on revisiting you may want to think about coming a little earlier.’ Showdown clapped an arm over the spikey blue mechs shoulder and watched him wriggle with distain. Not a friendly one it seemed.

‘No need for pleasantries. I’m here on official business.’ Scowled the unfriendly mech. He had a cruel mouth and harsh optics. But Showdown was used to these types. ‘Sure you are.’ He said dryly. This riled the other into a small huff. The blue mech pulled out a card and shoved it close to Showdowns face.

‘Listen here old cranker. I’m looking for a dangerous fugitive that’s been on the run for countless stellar cycles now and I will NOT tolerate insubordination and the obstruction of justice.’

Showdown pushed the card out of his face ‘Alright no need to get your gears into a grind.’ He looked around and spotted one of the two speedster twins and waved at them ‘Oi! Greasepit! Over here!’ he called. The bright green racer met Showdowns optics and pointed to himself questioningly as if there was another Greasepit Showdown could’ve been referring to. ‘Yes you! Come here!’ sighed Showdown shaking his head. The spiky blue bot tapped his foot impatiently.

Greasepit came hurriedly over, as he did Showdown scribbled something down on a datapad. ‘I want you to go to the main terminal and get a complete roster of our staff, fighters and regular patrons sorted into groups by the last three locations we were at.’

Greasepit gapped at him. ’But that’ll take ages! I’m not a data cruncher! I-’

‘I don’t want to hear any excuses. Off with you.’ With that Showdown shoved the datapad into the green and white checked racer. ‘That has the current passcode. Now shoo.’

After waving him off with a shooing motion Showdown caught the eye of the red and purple arachnoid who was watching him curiously. He waved his hand in dismissal and turned back to the rude authority throwing his arm around their shoulders ‘Now then why don’t we have a look around.’ He’d deal with Double Punch’s questions later.

*******

‘Well that should be it.’ Said the medic wiping his tools down with a cloth as he gave the offline Red Alert a scrutinising look. ‘However, I do suggest you take him in for an actual check-up sometime in the future.’ His tone was judging and slightly accusatory towards Firestar. She brushed it off, he didn’t know the circumstance, but it did sting that the medic so openly thought she was not taking care of her brother.

‘Yeah, we’ll get right on that when we can.’

It was Inferno that responded, she was grateful for that, she didn’t think she could have respond politely. The medic shrugged, collected an assortment of oil and energon covered tools and made his way to a room in the back to clean up. Firestar reached out to her brother still lying on the slab. ‘Hey, you going to wake up?’ she said gently shaking him.

‘He’ll boot back up in a bit.’ Called the medic from the other room sharply. ‘Give him a moment.’

She and Inferno exchanged glances and a shrug. Right after that moment there was a knock at the medbay door followed by a nervous voice.

‘Umm…hey Firestar? Showdown wanted me to pass a message?’

It was Greasepit. Firestar squinted at the door and made her way to open it.

‘What is it?’ she asked her voice a little firmer than she intended.

‘Yeah the boss wanted me to tell you. “ _Someone’s looking for you_.”’

Her gaze hardened. ‘What did he look like?’

‘Big and mean looking guy. Blue, black and says he’s with the police…You know him?’

Firestar’s face contorted into a scowl. ‘I don’t and I don’t want to find out.’ She looked over her shoulder to her companions. ‘Inferno, grab Red. We gotta move.’

Inferno gave a quick nod in response. This would be his life now. He was prepared. He scooped up Red Alert whose optics flickered groggily and let out a mumble of alarm as he was lifted of the slab. ‘Sorry. We gotta dash.’ Apologised Inferno with a chuckle as he moved passed Firestar and Greaspit.

Firestar followed right behind. As the two hurried out the room she shot the green car a quick look. ‘Thanks.’ She said ‘And… err…sorry for beating you guys up last time.’

Greasepit let out a nervous chuckle as he twiddled his digits. ‘Life in the pit. Am I right?’

‘You’re right.’ Replied Firestar grimly.

‘So, do you know our following friend?’ asked Inferno as he struggled to readjust his hold on Red Alert who was struggling to wake up faster to make sense of what was going on around him.

‘Nope. Probably one of those Zeta loving fanatics but I’m not sticking around to find out.’

‘Sounds good to me. Where to now?’

‘East Polyhex, we’ll hitch a ride on one of the freight trains to Iacon. Lie low for a bit then get ourselves a new identity.’

‘Never thought about changing my name.’ mumbled Inferno ‘Got any suggestions?’

‘We probably won’t get to choose-’

The red-orange truck slid to an abrupt halt holding her arm out to block Inferno. She glared down at the figure before her.

‘I can’t help wonder’ Began the clawed figure before them, mock pleasantry dripping from his voice ‘Why you and your companions are in such a hurry to leave. Anything to do with that charming officer I saw with Showdown?’

‘Don’t try me Double Punch. Or do you want a repeat of last time?’ growled Firestar, her tone quickly turning hostile.

‘You know that was a fluke just as well as I. Proof is in the patchy hack done at the main terminal. So why don’t we settle this?’ Double Punch snarled and readied his stance, claws ready and wide.

Red Alert, now much more alert, scrambled in a clumsy attempt to get his sisters attention.

‘Firrsraarr!’ He croaked in concern. Note quite awake yet it seemed.

‘Shhhh. Don’t worry about me Red. We’re not doing this for an audience this time.’ Whispered Firestar softly in reassurance as she glared down her opponent.

The sound of a transformation sequence was followed by Firestar raising her arm mounted water cannon aiming it at Double Punch, was succeeded by her firing a powerful blast of water directly into his face. He garbled a cry of rage and shock as the sheer force of the water sent him sprawling across the floor.

‘Come on!’ Urged Firestar giving Inferno’s arm a frantic tug, eager to get away.

‘That’s right princess! Run away!’ Spluttered Double Punch as he struggled to regain his composure.

‘I’m sure Showdowns new friend would love to hear about you! I’ll tell him! I’ll tell everyone about you and that dirty little secret!’ upon seeing Firestar’s eyes widen and soot a quick glance to the smaller mech in the fire truck’s arms Double Punch laughed. It was a victorious and mocking sound that sent shivers across Firestar’s armour and fueled the rage in her spark. She stormed up to her fallen opponent before hauling him up and slamming him against the wall.

‘Who. Told. You.’ She hissed eyes burning like an exploding star.

‘You just did.’ Smiled the red and purple arachnoid.

Firestar let out an anguished cry and thrust him back into the wall.

‘FRAG YOU!’ She screamed allowing all of her frustrations to finally be voiced as she landed a solid punch directly into Double Punch’s face knocking him offline.

She stood looming over him her fists clenched in tight fists. It was because of people like him she and Red Alert had to run and hide. She drew back her fists ready for another strike when Inferno called out to her.

‘Firestar.’

His voice was tense and concern. It drew her back, it dampened the fire. She dropped her arms limply and turned back to him and her brother.

‘I messed up.’ She confessed shakily. She’d given them away. Unwittingly confessed to a nearly lifelong secret.

Inferno made his way across the hall, still slippery from Firestar’s water cannon, and collected her hand in his giving it a tight squeeze. ‘He was bluffing, there’s no way he could know the truth from that.’ He said firmly. They couldn’t dwell on the possibility he did, not now.

‘Come on, we need to get moving.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******  
> Almost done. I feel like I say that every chapter. But Now Red Alert has a T-cog! He can transform now! Yay!  
> Firestar can be a bit scary when it comes to Red Alert. She and Inferno both have an inner fire that's quick to burn when they're worried or angry so he understands.  
> Double Punch doesn't know in case you're worried. The dirty secret was Red Alert and Inferno turning off the energy barrier.  
> If you were wondering why Firestar didn't use her water cannons in the ring it's because projectile are not allowed. Forgot to mention that earlier, my bad.


	11. Chapter 11

They’d hidden themselves in a dingy little side alley near the edges of the city and only a short drive to the train station. But that wasn’t their destination no. They would drive up further along the train line and jump the train then. It’d be dangerous, risky and the fastest way to Iacon. Firestar personally wanted to push on closer to the train tracks but was obviously harbouring some lingering distress from Double Punch’s final taunt. She was drained drained emotionally and so was Inferno to some degree, and he hadn’t even been the one living like a fugitive for almost their entire function. Ultimately he convinced her to take a small break just before the final leg of their journey in Polyhex. It wasn’t as if the train was coming soon anyway. Thus resulted with the trio sitting in the dim alley in the twinkling dawn. Red Alert had fallen asleep long ago, finally getting that much needed recharge and Firestar herself nodding off soon after they’d settled themselves by a large waste bin. Not the nicest spot for a rest but beggars can’t be choosers.

Left to his own thoughts Inferno slowly processed the events of the past 2 solar cycles and the time he’d spent with Firestar before. He wondered how many others had lived like she and Red Alert because of some cruel rule demanded upon by some mech they’d had never met before and why he held so much authority just because he held some silly ancient artifact. He felt the fire inside him burn brighter at the thought of Zeta Prime, then he felt a small hand gently pat the windshield on his chest and the fire died down. He looked down to see Red Alert awake but still a little drowsy.

‘Is Firestar alright?’ was the first thing he said once he saw he had the fire truck’s attention.

‘Yeah, just catching up on some Z’s that’s all.’ Reassured Inferno. It was funny how similar the two siblings were, how much they cared for each other. It was a little sad really how their entire world, or at least Red Alerts for sure, only comprised of each other.

‘Firestar said that now that I have a T-cog it’ll be safer to go out on the streets when we get to Iacon.’ A question.

‘And she’s right about that.’

‘I want to protect her. Like how she’s done for me.’ Blurted out the smaller mech like it was a secret kept quiet for too long.

‘How do ya figure you’ll do that?’ asked Inferno humouring him but also genuinely curious if Red Alert had an actual plan or was just expressing a wish. Turns out he did have a plan.

‘I’ll write code.’

‘Ah.’ Replied Inferno ‘Yeah you like that sort of stuff don’t you. All that coding garble.’ Red Alert blinked at him ‘Yes. I like it because it can keep us safe.’

Inferno wondered if Red Alert, or Firestar for that matter, had any likes or hobbies that outside the realm of safety and survival. He tucked that thought away to bring it up to Firestar at a more appropriate time.

‘Is that why…you hacked your neighbours comms?’

‘Yes, to see if they were spying on us. Firestar said you can never be really sure if people aren’t secretly monitoring you.’

Inferno started to wonder if Firestar was the more paranoid of the two and if it was _her_ paranoia that Red Alert picked up as consequence instead of it being the vice versa. But then their lifestyle and the rules instated by the council probably didn’t help either of them. ‘Did you enjoy hacking your neighbour’s comms?’ He had to ask.

‘I enjoyed knowing they didn’t seem to mind or care very much of our business.’

‘Well. When we get to Iacon, remind me to show ya how to play fullstasis.’

‘Fullstasis?’ echoed Red Alert a little alarmed by the name.

‘Oh it’s a board game ya play on a diamond shaped board, got different pieces that you use to try defeat the other player.’

‘I see.’ Said Red Alert who really did not see but was satisfied that it did not seem to include putting anyone in actual fulstasis.

The smaller mech was quiet after that seemingly exhausted all his questions for now and was content to simply lie curled up in Inferno’s lap listening to the sounds of the city outside their little alleyway. They sat there for a while in silence before he spoke up again.

‘How do you transform?’

Inferno, once again, didn’t quite know how to answer that question. It was a natural instinct to know how to change shape. The fact that Red Alert had lived so long without his T-cog must have dulled that intuition. ‘Ya just think about it and it happens.’ He said dumbly. It was a poor explanation, but Red Alert wasn’t paying any attention. Instead he’d twisted a little out of Inferno’s arms to peer around the corner of the bin.

‘What’s wrong?’ Asked Inferno leaning forwards to see.

The end of the alley was dark, save for a streetlamp across the road. Then he saw it; a pair of yellow optics peeping around the corner looking into their alley then dashing back behind the wall. Red Alert scrambled back against Inferno with a sharp intake trying to make himself as small as possible, kicking Inferno in the middle as he did so causing the larger mech to utter controlled ‘oft!?’ The movement jostled Firestar awake; she looked up sharply at Inferno.

‘Time to move.’ He mumbled.

******

It was still far too early for the much-anticipated train. And far too early to wait idly by the tracks hoping no one would question them. Firestar quickly re-routed them to an alternative location to hide out.

‘Abandoned smelting pools.’

Nice

The smelting pools were used for waste disposal and recycling. They were originally located a short drive from the main city. But as the city expanded and inched closer and closer to the Smelting facility, it was decided they would close it down and build a new one in a more appropriate long-term location. The old one now stood lonely and abandoned waiting for the final verdict on its fate from the ever bickering Polyhex council members. Could be worse, at least they eventually agreed on something unlike the board members for Vos.

Firestar hadn’t bothered with subtlety, ramming down the pathetic fence that surrounded the plant with her vehicle mode. She and Inferno did a quick survey of the place before making their way to the main control booth to hide out. Her immediate action that followed was the check if the security cameras still worked. No luck, but Inferno did find a modest gun used by former security that had been left behind. By the control booths window, Red Alert peered out onto the main deck. The platform was covered with piles of scrap waiting to be pushed into the unlit pools at the far end but the platform. It should have long since been cleared up, but it looks like nobody bothered in the end.

‘What are those?’ he asked pointing to a cluster of barrels hanging above one of the pits. A glaringly obvious fire hazard sign boldly printed to its side.

‘Huh. They must have missed that when they cleared the place out.’ Mused Inferno ‘Back then this place was running they’d drop one of them barrels into the pits whenever the temperature dropped to low. Highly volatile, makes a good strong fire but we’re safe enough so long as it stays up there.’

‘It looks a bit… wobbly.’ said Red Alert anxiously eyeing the old rusty clamp that held the barrel aloft. ‘What if it falls down?’

‘We should be alright.’ Reassured Firestar mostly recomposed back to her usual self ‘The pits were designed to keep all the fire and smelt inside. So even if it _does_ fall. Which it shouldn’t. We’d be safe.’

Red Alert continued to stare at the main platform with quiet interest as his sister and her friend that she was _‘together together’_ with rummaged through more draws. He forgot he ment to ask her about that. There were so many things to ask her later that they were all getting lost and muddled. Too many thoughts crowded his processor it was hard to sort them out. He wanted to shake them out of his head. Maybe then he could think clearly.

‘Still got the shanix Red?’ asked his sister as she opened a drawer. He nodded and pulled out a small case from his subspace. ‘Great you can add this to it.’ Said his sister tossing over something shiny. A silver shanix with the number 10 etched into its face. Red Alert had a poor understanding of shanix. He knew it was important but how much this singular piece could buy him was a mystery. He’d never bought anything before.

‘With any luck we’ll find a 50 around here.’ Grinned Firestar as she continued to loot the place.

‘Do we need a tin of polish?’ asked Inferno holding up a shallow cylindrical tin. Polish? What was polish again?

‘Is it still good?’ Asked Firestar

‘Who knows.’ Said Inferno as he opened the tin ‘The owner didn’t seem to be a mech of wiping his hands of soot.’ He presented the char mixed contents.

‘Ugh. Gross.’ Sneered Firestar ‘That’s a definite no. Pity, the brands half-decent.’

‘What a waste.’ Agreed the other rescue worker.

Inferno dumped the tin on the bench and Red Alert rounded the bench to scrutinize it more closely. Polish was the thing that you used to keep your gears running smooth. No that wasn’t it. That was something else. He looked up at the two truck formers desperate to ask them what Polish was but simultaneously not wanting to because of the…shame? Seeing his sister in such a casual conversation made him hyperaware of how much he didn’t know. It made him feel…he searched his processor for the right word he was sure he knew. A mix of sad and angry that much he knew. He knew he knew the word a long time ago. But then the monsters under the Forge plugged a bunch of wires into his brain and fried it upside-down, inside out and everything else he couldn’t… didn’t want to remember, making him loose not only words but sense. Firestar had helped him regain many words and helped him find sense, it was still not enough. He wondered if it ever would be.

****** 

The broken fence was promising. The imprint of a heavy vehicles tire tracks even more so. Axor put a hand on the metal wire fence and smiled a cruel smile. There was nowhere to run this time and finally after so many stellar cycles he’d have closed the case.

******

He wanted to help. He really did. But the idea of moving outside the view of his sister and Inferno frightened him. Being alone frightened him. The trio had moved onto the main scrap platform, Firestar had wanted to do a quick round for any more loot before they made their mad dash to the train line. Inferno offered to look in a different direction to cover more ground and wandered off leaving Red Alert to tail closely behind his sister. It felt less safe without him. One less pair of optics. The sound of metal scraping and tumbling echoed through the room causing Red Alert to grab hold of his sister’s arm.

‘Shhhh. It’s ok. Probably just Inferno rummaging around.’ She reassured gently sliding his arm off hers.

‘What are we looking for exactly?’ he asked, his optics nervously darting from side to side as if the sound of tumbling metal would come jumping out at him.

‘Ohh just a couple of things.’ Dismissed Firestar, then she paused. ‘Hey Red. Do you think you could do something for me?’

Her brother turned his head slowly to meet her optics. Paused to take in what she said, then nodded. She smiled encouragingly ‘Could you look around for some tools for me? Like a wrench or screwdriver?’

Firestar personally already had those on her person in some secret compartment in her legs, but Red Alert didn’t know that. Really, she asked him to try build some form of confidence, or at least independence. They had to start somewhere.

‘A wrench is that thing with those circular like claws on each end?’

‘Exactly!’ encouraged Firestar. She watched her brother process what she said going through who knows how many ‘what ifs’ and ‘maybes’ before he replied in a small voice.

‘I’ll try.’

He didn’t immediately move, rather his optics danced around the room as if the wrench would magically appear in the surrounding scrap. It didn’t much to his disappointment. He’d said yes because it felt like the _‘right’_ thing to do. The smaller red and white slowly took a step away from his sister towards the pile of metal trash. He looked back at his sister who nodded gently and took another step and another until he was right in front of the scrap pile. There was no way he was going to put his hands in that. Who knew what could have been lurking within? He’s seen frizz-rats before in Pretex and how they could chew their way through almost anything if they really wanted to including things like him.

He blinked his optics scanning over the pile of scrap before turning his head to look back at his sister every so often who watched him from where she stood. After seeing no sign of a wrench, or a screwdriver, he took a couple steps to another pile of metal mess listening to the distant sound of Inferno and began the process again. Search, search, check Firestar, listen to Inferno rummage around, move to another area, repeat. After looking over 6 piles of scrap Red Alert decided to try something a little more daring.

‘I’m going to look behind there.’ He pointed to a rather large scrap pile taller than himself, taller than Inferno actually.

‘Oh.’ Exclaimed Firestar in surprise ‘Would you like me to go with you?’ Her brother shook his head then nodded, the shook his head again.

‘Can you…can you count to 50? Then come.’ His processor screamed at him for wanting to walk outside the safety net that was Firestar’s watchful gaze but also argued with himself that nothing could possibly happen in 50 counts.

‘I can do that.’ Said his sister confidently. He needed her confidence.

He looked from his sister to the pile of scrap. He did so about 7 times before he sucked in a sharp intake and cautiously marched behind the pile of scrap.

Wrench. Wrench. Wrench. Wrench.

He kept his thoughts focused on one thing. No what ifs. If he thought about ‘ _what ifs’_ he’d not look for the wrench. He began counting quietly. He’d count to 50 too, he could exist by himself for that long. Yes he could, no he couldn’t, Yes he could. 43, 42, 41. “ _Just look for the wrench.”_ He told himself. It’s just like before. Search, search, search, then look and Firestar will be there. He stared intently at the scrap pile his vents quickening and saw a rusty circular hook. Did he find it? 35, 34, 33. He reached out and grabbed the rusted piece, his spark racing with dread and anticipation at what he’d pull out. Please no frizz-rats! He begged silently.

And it wasn’t. It was a wrench! Or at lest half of one. There was only one circular hook on one end the other seemingly having broken off some time long ago. 28, 27, 26. He’d done it. He’d found the wrench. He paused in his now rapid vents as the relief took hold and exhaled deeply. Holding his prize close to his chest. Then he felt something around his neck as he was pulled roughly backwards colliding with something. No someone behind him.

‘Make a sound and you’re dead.’ Hissed the someone.

3, 2, 1.

Time up.

Firestar sucked in a deep intake and walked slowly towards the pile of scrap her brother had disappeared behind half expecting him to walk into her. He didn’t. And when Firestar rounded the corner and saw no Red Alert the panic hit her fast and hard. ‘Red?’ she asked softly as if it would summon him into existence.

‘Red Alert?’ She asked again, much more loudly, the panic reaching her voice. She ambled about frantically in that small area surrounded by scrap.

‘Firestar?’

She looked up sharply. It was Inferno. He’d heard her.

‘Firestar what’s is it?’

‘He was just going to look here, and I checked, and he wasn’t. He wasn’t. He’s gone!’

Inferno grabbed the orange-ish femme’s shoulder. ‘It’s alright. He’s around. We’ve looked for missing bots before. We know how to do this.’ The truck-former nodded remembering herself.

‘I’ll go left you go right?’ Offered Inferno. She nodded. No need to panic.

******

It was purely by chance that she ran into them. Pure dumb luck, maybe Primus existed after all. If he did he had a lot of explaining to do. She glared at the blue and white with such hatred she hadn’t felt in many many stellar cycles. Her brother, optics unnaturally bright and frozen with fear in the other’s grasp as he smiled at her victoriously.

‘Let him go.’ She seethed between clenched teeth. 

‘No.’

It was a simple monosyllable response with no further elaboration.

‘I’m warning you.’ Said Firestar going straight for threats.

‘Or what?’ was all her brother’s captor said in a taunting response. And really there wasn’t much Firestar could do. The mech had his clawed hand poised directly around her little brother’s throat ready to snap the cables if either tried something.

He took a step backwards coming out of the maze of scrap into the more open area of the platform that was kept clear so the machines that pushed the scrap into the smelting pools were not obstructed. Firestar took a couple steps closer in turn.

‘NO!’ Shouted the blue and white mech closing his grip around Red Alert’s neck tighter. ‘Don’t.’ He warned.

So this was how it would end. All the cycles spent to keep her brother safe... She’d failed. She’d failed and now she had nothing. Suddenly the thought of running into the smelt pools seemed so inviting. They weren’t lit but still maybe she could just lie there and rust there until nothing remained.

******

Inferno had quickly made his way back to the main control booth. It wasn’t far and he’d arrived at the ladder that lead up to it just as he heard a sharp ‘NO!’ he did not recognise the voice. Inferno scrambled up the ladder and peered out of the booths window down at the platform and saw it. Firestar and a mystery mech holding Red Alert on the platform clearing. It was a stalemate.

He needed to do something. Anything. The fire within him threatened to take over but he held it down. He needed to think. Think of anything that could help get Red Alert away from the blue and white.

The machinery.

Inferno frantically pressed a series of buttons. He didn’t know what they did but surely something would happen. Nothing did. Of course, it wouldn’t. There was no power running. Inferno cursed the control panel, there was no way he was going to get the power to run. Then he caught sight of the barrel hold aloft above the smelting pits and thought it was the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen.

******

As Firestar’s world came crashing down around her, she was not prepared in any sense for what happened next. The sound of a gun firing and the sound of metal breaking. Before she or her brother’s captor had time to move the barrel held aloft above the unlit pools fell.

There was an explosion at the bottom of the pit at the fire sprang to life before rapidly consuming what had been left behind. The shock and pulse of heat was enough to distract the mech long enough for Firestar to leap forwards and tackle him to the ground hauling her brother to the side and out of the way as she did so. The mystery mech came to his senses quickly and wrestled with the red-orange femme. He used his clawed arm to grab hold of her forearm, twisting it backwards in a way it probably shouldn’t. To her credit, Firestar simply grunted from the pain. She had more pressing matters in mind.

She headbutted the other and rolled to the side to recover her bearing. Red Alert was behind her, still holding a funny little rusted bar. The blue and white mech watched her, his clawed arm transforming into an axe. She narrowed her optics at him. He would not touch her brother again.

******

Axor had to admit. The truck-former was a tough piece of scrap. He didn’t expect a rescue worker to be able to keep up with someone with his level of training. But he could see she was rough around the edges, she fought with a mixture of cunning and explosive emotion, the latter affecting the former. He could use that.

In a sweeping low kick, she’d knocked him off his feet. She then brought her fisted hands down for what could’ve been the finishing blow. He blocked it, just, and kicked up at her midriff, tossing her up and behind him as he rolled over his shoulder swinging his axed arm down and hard.

He got her.

Right in her upper right thigh. She growled in pain but wasn’t out. She’d abandoned cunning now and was running on pure rage. Fire burned in her optics. It was satisfying in a way, that she had been his advisory this entire time. Made it less humiliating that he hadn’t been chasing a lone glitch. No, that one had help.

The femme growled again then yowled in pain as Axor pulled his axe out of her thigh, sparks flying from the wound. He raised his arm high energon dripping from the appendage. He looked at the fallen femme below him as he stamped at foot down on her non-twisted arm. The other oddly bent one flailed to shove him off. It was odd, her hateful optics showed no fear. Maybe she was secretly glitched too.

Then he felt something hit the back of his helm with a ‘thunk’.

‘HEY!’

Axor turned his head and saw the glitched one. Small and defective. His small hands balled into tight shaking fists, black helm sparking and teeth clenched in a snarl. His optics full of fear, unlike the femme below him also burned with something else.

‘FRAG YOU!’

Axor watched in slow motion as the glitch ran towards him, transforming into his vehicle mode.

Wait? Didn’t Glitches have their T-cog removed?

The red and white car hit him with what felt like the force of a truck, sending him flying. He didn’t stop as the red and white car continued to ram him at an uncontrollable pace until they were both flying off the edge of the platform and into the heat.

Axor didn’t even have time to form his final thoughts before the flames engulfed him. Burning at the fuel in his tank and the life in his spark until he exploded.


	12. Chapter 12

The moment Inferno fired the shot from the old security guard’s gun and saw the barrel drop he’d immediately rushed to where Firestar was. He’d had only just arrived at he clearing where the standoff was happening when he saw Red Alert throw the rusted piece of metal at the unknown mech. He watched stupefied as the smaller transformed and rushed towards his sister’s attacker ramming him until they’d both gone over the edge.

Firestar screamed.

She scrambled as best she could with a limp and rapidly leaking leg that quickly gave way under her. She resorted to a desperate crawl towards the burning smelting pool before something exploded inside the pit and she crumpled into a heap of garbled sobs.

Inferno felt his vents hitch. There was no way that just happened. He took a step. Then another. He walked past the weeping Firestar, moving towards the burning pit feeling it’s heat intensify with each step. His spark frozen with denial. He peered with dread over the side of the pit. No, he would not believe it. Not until he saw.

Red Alert.

He saw him. Clinging for dear life to the last rung of the broken overhanging ladder that dropped down into the pit.

Inferno reached down as far as he could.

‘RED!’ he called into the blazing pit. The smaller mech looked up, distraught optics quickly becoming overwhelmed with a mixture of disbelief and hope. He stared at Inferno’s arm with a look of longing.

‘Come on! Reach!’ cried the fire truck stretching as far as he dared. Red Alert’s plating wasn’t enforced with any form of fire-resistance. It wasn’t enforced with any form of resistance and Inferno could see the metal of the smaller mech’s feet warp and bubble as it began to melt from the heat below.

‘Slag it all! REACH!’ Inferno was desperate. The stress was like an elastic being slowly and steadily pulled. It didn’t stop when he saw Red Alert move a hand cautiously up the ladder and reach up for his. It didn’t stop when he felt Red Alerts fingers brush his. It didn’t stop when he held his hand firmly and pulled him up with all his might. It didn’t stop after he’d pulled out the smaller, and dangerously warm, mech and held him close gently hosing down his ready-to-melt body with one of his arm mounted water cannons. as the other erupted into tears.

It stopped when he was by Firestar. Defeated by the world she’d buried her face into the metal ground and was deaf to all around. It was when he put his hand on her shoulder bringing her back to her unwanted reality that the elastic snapped. The moment she set her eyes on her brother she scrambled forwards practically falling into her brother and Inferno himself.

The three of them stayed there together, holding onto each other as if worried something would grab one away. Eventually Firestar regained control of her sobs of relief and held her brother’s face in her hands.

‘We.’ She began shakily ‘Need to have a talk about your potty mouth.’

Red Alert allowed a small tired smile and Inferno let out a chuckle. It was ridiculous. All of it. From being chased by authorities from Pretex, watching Firestar fist fight some mech for a T-cog, their confrontation with a mech they’d never met before but no doubtably had some connection to the authorities from Pretex, to Firestar’s most recent remark. All of it, absolutely insane.

******

Flashpoint stood dutifully by her bots guarding the makeshift medical tent but the burning smelting facility. No one would get to them so long as she was there. She had already been moderately close to the smelting plant when it spontaneously exploded and sprang into action. She was the first on scene and was greeted by a battle-scarred Firestar carried by Inferno with a smaller mech she didn’t recognise following closely behind. 

Their explanation was wild, unbelievable and had obvious omissions which she could probably guess. She wasn’t forged yesterday. She bundled the three of them away to the arrived medic and began directing the rest of the emergency team as they swiftly arrived. It didn’t take long for her team to get the blaze under control allowing her to come up with an excuse for everything.

‘Let me get this straight.’ Said the enforcer ‘You had a report of some hooligans in the old smelting plant so you had…’ The enforcer checked his notes ‘Inferno, Firestar and a new trainee investigate to find some mech trying to set the whole thing on fire using the old pit burning drums?’

‘Yes’ Said Flashpoint calmly.

‘And this arsonist mech attacked them, took the trainee hostage and tried to take them both into the fire but Firestar stopped him?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then the arsonist jumped in realising he couldn’t escape?’

‘Yes.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Affirmative. Unless you’re suggesting I’m lying?’ Flashpoint challenged knowing full well the enforcer would back down. She’d been alive too long and knew too many bots to be afraid of one little cop. Especially if said cop’s boss owed her a couple of favours.

‘No ma’m.’ said the cop quickly ‘But the arsonist. How could they have just. Blown up the whole place.’

Flashpoint smiled reassuringly ‘The plant was old. The pits had not been maintained and so it was very easy for things to go wrong. Especially when there was some highly explosive material which had been left behind. Something to bring up with the council surely. Now if you please.’ She dismissed the enforcer and herself and made her way to the trio clustered around a collapsible medical bench. She had a private guess who the mystery mech clinging to Inferno's side was but she wasn't about to ask. If she didn't know she had nothing to hide.

‘I am not going to ask.’ she said flatly to them.

Inferno bowed his head. ‘Thank you. Flashpoint, ma’m.’

She sighed. ‘We should be grateful that we have it under control as it is.’

Firestar sat up wincing at the fresh weld on her thigh. ‘So…everything’s alright?’

‘No.’ said her boss with a slight sternness to her voice ‘Your lucky it didn’t get out of hand. We’d be having a different conversation entirely if it did...' she paused the continued in a slightly softer tone 'I love my workers and I’d do _almost_ anything to protect them but if you somehow managed to put the entire _city_ at risk.’ She shook her head. ‘I understand your plight. I understand the risks. But as soon as this is over, I expect your resignations on my desk.’

Firestar let out a sharp intake followed by a nervous chuckle. Sure, she'd already planned on running away without a word of notice but to hear that she was being dismissed. Well it cemented the reality of the situation demolishing any lingering hope that she wouldn't have to uproot herself and Red Alert again. Inferno stared dumbly at his boss. Of course setting fire to a building wouldn’t be without consequence. Behind him, Red Alert hugged his side looking back and forth between the speakers not quite understanding the whole conversation. Inferno put a hand to his back to try calm him, poor thing hadn't stopped shaking since he'd pulled him out of the pit and it seemed like the jitters will persist for some time.

‘After that I suggest you make your way to Iacon where you’ll meet up with Hot Spot. He’s currently setting up a new rescue academy and would appreciate the extra help. There’s never a shortage of drama in Iacon.’ She added.

Firestar’s optics widened as she took in her words. ‘Thank you. Ma’m. Thank you so much’ she felt optic fluid flood her eyes and spill down her checks. Red Alert took hold of his sister's hand and gave it a concerned squeeze. 

‘Don’t thank. Hot Spot hasn’t confirmed anything yet, but I imagine you’ll be fine. Just…don’t go starting anymore fires.’ 

******

_Roughly 9 solar cycles later..._

The apartment was nice. No holes. Not patchy jobs. More than one news network and an enrgon dispenser that actually worked. A definite upgrade from Firestar and Red Alert's sorry apartment by the dead end. Red Alert did express a desire to install a couple cameras by the front door and maybe a tripwire he could set when Inferno and Firestar were out at work. Inferno and Firestar quickly saw to it that he would do no such thing. Firestar had worried that the frightening experience of nearly being thrown into a pit of smelting metal would deter her brother completely from ever wanting to leave the apartment but he quietly confessed to her that he would...one day when everything was less new...

They’d even made plans to take Red Alert to a medic when that day, whenever it would come, came, off record and arranged by Flashpoint. He was a small little medic by the name of Remedy and it would be through him that Red Alert would slowly receive all the repairs and missing parts he’d been so desperately needing. Firestar had done a decent job keeping her brother in working order but small time maintenance wouldn't do forever, there were some things that she didn't have the expertise in. First step however was to get Red Alert to actually _see_ Remedy first but Remedy was patient, he’d wait.

It had also not taken long for Hot Spot to like what he saw in the two recommended rescue workers. He accepted them almost immediately and set them to work soon after. Firestar supposed that it was also due to a lack of bots qualified in the emergency services _and_ had the experience that probably helped. Inferno had later suggested that after Red Alert see’s Remedy he could go with them to sign up as a student at the academy. It was a possibility but one for the far future. One step at a time. 

Inferno did introduce Red Alert to fullstasis, who as it turns out, was very good at the game. In an attempt to encourage the two siblings to develop a hobby that was purely out of enjoyment and not some weird survival skill, Inferno had obtained a bunch of other board games too, which he lost at more often than not. Inferno also had the uncomfortable and comical privilege of witnessing Red Alert finally understand what Firestar ment by he and her being ‘ _together together’_ after the two of them decided to continue their relationship. Red Alert spent the rest of the day making judging side eyes at them from a distance away obviously yet to make up his mind whether he liked the idea or not.

But now that the rush of moving and settling in had passed there were some things that needed to be said.

‘Alright.’ Said Inferno looking at the two siblings seated at the sofa with him (which was just as comfy as his old one). ‘I think that after everything, we need to try everything again on a clean slate. So surprises of secret sibling and fight rings. ’ He smiled holding his hand up in a wave. Firestar nodded with a mixture of bashfulness and humor. ‘We do it together.’ She said softly. She was done trying to do everything herself. She was done trying to survive.

‘That being said. I think re-introductions are in order.’ Grinned the firetruck.

‘My name is Inferno. Was forged in Polyhex and I promise to do my very best to protect those I love.’

'My name is Firestar. I was forged in Pretex and I promise to not keep secrets from the two of you...unless it's for a good reason.'

Inferno laughed, and Red Alert gave his sister a half squint look. Then in a small voice said 'My name is Red Alert. Firestar is my sister and I will...trust the two of you.'

[Re]Ignite the furnaces within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done.  
> I have mixed feeling about this story. I don’t know if I really like honestly it which is a pity seeing how it’s taken so long to finish. It wasn’t supposed to drag on for so long and I ended up worrying and overthinking many, and how things could be interpreted and worrying that people would come attack me for not pairing Inferno with Red Alert or the portrayal of Red Alert himself. It feels a bit silly really to have worried so much to have put it off for so long.
> 
> Anyway, the of the main point to the story was really not about the romantic relationship between Firestar and Inferno. The main point was to help structure the unpleasant worldbuilding aspect of pre-war cybertron's Defective ruling in RE:Birth and how that impacted certain lives and the desperate measures that Firestar had to go through to keep her and her brother safe. Another point to this story was allowing FIrestar to learn rely on someone else and not shut others out. You'd think that would be a plot point for Red Alert but like I mentioned earlier, he's really young still and learning the world around him. I don't think I did a great job but I hope I did a passable one. Here's to learning from our mistakes.  
> Admittedly I rushed in finishing this without thoroughly checking for mistakes but that's it for this 'history segment'.


End file.
